Natural Coordinator
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: Tony Vihik, a boy from the year 2014 is suddenly brought to the Cosmic Era due to a Nuclear Strike at his home, now Tony must get past through the many challenges of his new second life while learning of his capabilities of not a Natural or Coordinator, but a Natural Coordinator.
1. Chapter 1: Ruined Past, New Future

**Hello everyone, welcome to 1 of 2 Gundam Seed fan-fics I currently have that I am working on, this fan-fic comes from inspiration from the Buddy Complex anime as such Time Travel will be involved!**

**Now I won't bore you with too many details so we will go straight into the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ruined Past, Bright Future**

* * *

**(POV: Tony Vihik)**

Hi there, my name is Tony Vihik, kinda obvious I suppose, but thats besides the point! I know you probably won't believe me but I actually have went into the future... Don't believe me? Then I should probably start at the beginning, it was March 5th, 2014. I live, or well use to live at Pittsburgh, in the great Keystone State in the United States, that would be what I want to say if it wasn't a total giant ruined city right now.

I am 17 years old right about now, I go to high school and have a normal life just like average kids do, course I consider myself to be a bit better than others I guess though I don't sweat those kind of details, they are just a waste of time and distracted me from what I need to focus on, which was to go to College, then start my career on whatever I was planning to spend my life on.

However tensions over in Europe has caused disruptions on those places, the Ukraine Crisis is what I am referring to where the tensions were so high enough that Russia decided to fire a nuke for some unknown reason thinking that will stop up, but what it did was something more, aside from thousands of dying.

But enough of that let me start on my own day that day, it was a normal Wednesday, everyone was getting ready to head home from school, they were getting their things from their lockers, I looked to my right and left as I did the same, I never took any books home with me at all, my reason?

Well in all honesty I never really needed them, I never study for anything, just memorized and used by head to get through most things, believe it or not I am a straight A student all across the board, however none of my predictions would prepare me for what Russia would do, I have kept a careful watch over the events of Ukraine ever since February the revolts that had kept going on for months now escalated, now Russia, The EU, and U.S./NATO counties were getting involved and soon the Pro-EU and Russian War would begin, at least that is what I call it.

I looked over to the girls to my right, did I have a crush on one of them? Maybe, but I was too afraid of talking to her, even though I probably should be, I talk with her friend a few times thanks to my Computer Programming class, (Yes my school has that.) but that doesn't really help me with that goal, just as I was about to close my locker the PA system turned on and the principal told us to try and find shelter inside the building's interior.

We didn't know what it was but for me I just ran to the closest classroom there is and checked the window as students went to the interior parts of the building, I might have heard the girls asking me where I was going, I was silent before giving them my answer, I told them I was just going to check and come right back, which I wish was true, maybe if I was with them... Maybe they would have the same chance at a second life as me.

After checking out the window I saw something coming down from the sky, it was a missile of some kind, however I knew instantly what it was, so at that instant I tried to ran but it was already too late from what I remember, there was a loud boom heard before the rushing smoke cloud and force hit the school and engulf the students outside the building, then the windows of a very strong glass cracked then broke before I myself was engulfed in the said smoke.

The last thing I saw was one of the girls that had followed me, I don't know why she did but it was the one girl I had a crush on, sometimes I wonder if she was able to get a second chance as well, but in reality that is nothing but an empty wish sadly.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour when I blacked out, I suddenly woke up hearing the sounds of some sort of battle going on, I could hear screams and the movement of heavy machinery, I slowly open my eyelids to not be faced with a blue sky, but a city in the sky, I turn my head side to side to see that there were buildings built onto the sides as if it was some kind of city wrap.

I hold my head as I get up from the cracked rubble that I was laying on, I hold my head then shake it side to side before looking around more closely making note of every detail, the city was destroyed or burning, it seems like a tornado went through but I knew this wasn't Pittsburgh or my school.

The sounds of the battle continue to ring in my ears as I suddenly hear something big approaching with the slight sound of thrusters, I look up into the open space between my position and the city above to see a large machine that was built in the shape of a human, I was surprised, I knew that my era wouldn't be getting mechs of any sort anytime soon, so the question is... Where? Or maybe more accurate, When am I?

I hold my head again, I look at my hand which was red with blood, it seems I bumped my head on something, my body felt weak but I didn't show normal signs of radiation or anything, its as if the bomb took me to some new dimension or time, luckily either way there won't be a paradox of any sort since this would be the future if I did go to the future.

Now back to the mech, I eye the mech again that was heading my way, it was Blue and White in coloring with a head bearing a crest of some sort, kinda like a samurai helmet did, before I could make anymore notes my head pounded in pain then looked at the chest area which opened up to reveal a person inside, I gulp a bit as the pilot got out then grapples down to the ground near me.

The guy didn't seem friendly, he had a red coloring pilot suit on and a helmet that hid his face, I was shaken when I had asked, "Um.. Excuse w-where am I?" He stares at me as if I was crazy, however he ignored it then walked up holding a gun pointed at me, I slowly raised my hands to show I wasn't going to resist at all as the man walked up to me, he grabs my head then examines it before typing my hands up.

He picks me up to get me on my feet then began to shove me toward to the mech before saying, "Dam Natural.. Can't you learn to do anything without trouble?" I raised an eyebrow at what the man said, what did he mean by Natural? I didn't really had the ability to deny or say anything since well I am tied up, and he is the one with the gun.

He told me to get in the mech which I do such getting pushed to the cramped space at the back of the seat, he told me not to bother him if I want to live as the cockpit closes up then the monitors in front of him turn on, I stayed silent out of respect of what the man wanted, which he seem surprised a bit before shrugging then began to pilot the mech.

I would feel a sudden jolt as the thrusters boost the unit into the air then launch off toward.. A hole in the city? Then it hit me, the reason why the city was like it was is because I was in some sort of space colony, well that explains one thing, but how did I end up here?

Many thoughts ran through my head remembering the events of what happened, from the nuke, and to my crush having the same fate basically, I sigh a bit quietly so I wouldn't bother the pilot, I didn't understand anything expect this much, the next moment though was something I never thought would be possible for me.

The unit goes passes the hole in which I see the vast emptiness that was space, I could see the many stars and darkness that was this vast openness of space, my jaw dropped a bit in amazement which was another weird thing for the pilot, the pilot began to move the mech off toward the direction to a spaceship of some sorts, most likely a carrier for mechs from what I could guess as the unit headed for the opened hole at the center of it.

The mech lands into the hanger of the carrier then the cockpit opens up, the pilot exits then turns to me motioning me to get out, I get out without hesitation then look around the hanger, I see that the mech I was in was now a gray color with 3 other mechs of similar coloring behind it, the pilot then pushes me forward with the gun pointed at my back, I sweat a bit then moved forward, the pilot's hand was on my shoulder to direct me better.

We stop however on the walkway on the side of the hanger, I keep looking forward but shift my eyes to see three people who I guessed were pilots due to them having the same outfit as the person who has him prisoner, they didn't have their helmets on however.

On the left we had a tan skin man with blonde hair, a guy, who I swear looks like a girl but I know he is a guy, with green hair in the middle, then to the right was a man staring at me straight in my eye when I looked toward him, he had green eyes and navy blue hair.

I stayed silent as I hear the pilot behind me take off his helmet then began to talk, "Sorry for being late, this stupid Natural was just laying down on the ground, I would have left him but I felt like helping the sore Natural." I had a look in confusion, there was that word again, 'Natural'.

I don't know what it meant clearly, I don't talk back or say anything since well I do have a gun to my back that could be fired at anytime, the guy with navy blue hair stares at me, I figured he was the leader, he was silent for a moment before looking at Yzak asking, "If you were helping him, then why do you have him tied up?"

Yzak who when I checked him from the corner of my eye, had white hair, he shrugged a bit before replying, "Its just for extra protection, not like this Natural can do anything to me but you never know, right Athurn?"

Athurn stared at Yzak before walked over, he gets rid of my bindings then moves Yzak away from me, I sigh with relief, glad to have the gun off my back as I rub my wrists a bit with freedom then stares at Athurn, I was silent not really knowing what to say however he puts a hand out to me, "Athurn Zala, sorry for the trouble my teammate has caused you."

I blinked for a minute surprised by the sudden introduction before shaking the man's hand, "Tony Vihik... I know this might sound weird but where am I?" I asked with a nervous voice, but it was less present thanks to the kind introduction.

Athurn looked at Yzak then to me, "Your on a ZAFT Nazca-class Destroyer, but that was obvious wasn't it, you were just rescued from Heliopolis" There was a pause from me, they all looked at each other before I began to speak up again.

"So then.. I'm NOT dreaming or in Pittsburgh right now?" I asked, Athurn stared at me a bit before giving me my answer, "No, you seem to be lost... First off let me introduce you to Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, and Nicol Amalfi."

I nodded to all three of them as a way of greeting them before turning my attention back to Athurn who continued, "Now with that settled, lets get you to the med bay, after that we will talk to you about your confusion." I slowly nodded before following the group of pilots to the med bay, I hear Dearka making a few jokes, I chuckle a bit out of a reaction to one of them before being brought to the med bay.

* * *

I was examined then bandaged before I was left alone for a period of time in some kind of interrogation room, I couldn't hear anything, the silence killed me, I began to fiddle with my pockets a bit before I came upon a picture in my pocket, I pulled it out the place it down on the table in front of me see my family was on it, I stared deeply at the picture before smiling a bit.

"If only there wasn't so much conflict in the world none of this would have happened..." He hear the door open causing him to look up, it was Athurn with another man who's face was hidden by a mask but I could make out the blonde hair.

I straighten myself up a bit then pull my chair in more before looking at the man who sits down, he stares at me then to Athurn before nodding, it was at this time I noticed the folder in Athurn's hand which were placed down on the table in front of me, it opens up showing my picture on it for some strange reason, I see a giant Z logo that says ZAFT next to the picture, I was confused for a bit before looking up at the man.

He points to the paper, "That right there is your official entry into the ZAFT military, before I explain, I should give you my name, I am Rau Le Creuset, I am sorry for the inconvenience and for the sudden entry however there is good reason, for you are a Coordinator, or at least a Natural Coordinator."

I was confused again, I stared at him wondering what he meant, "Natural... Coordinator.?" He nods before moving the first paper aside which I see a medical report, apparently as they examined me, they also checked other things, like my brain, my genes, etc.

"A Natural Coordinator, a rare type of person that only appeared during one time in our time line, tell me first, when and where are you from?" He asked me with his hands folded, Athurn looked at nodding at me for I would guess for support.

I slowly nod before explaining from beginning, I left out the part about my crush and got to the main part of it all, from the nuke, to the Russian and Ukraine incident before I finish my story, I then look at him, "So then... What is a Natural Coordinator?"

Creuset was silent for a moment before giving me an answer, "A Natural Coordinator, is a type of person who is a Natural human being with the ability and body of a Coordinator, you see Coordinators are genetically altered human beings made with the purpose of making humans better, for you that nuke not only sent you here, but improved your overall capabilities."

I was silent staring at the papers before looking up at the man, "You really believed my story?" He nodded, I was again silent, I didn't have any words as to how they found out or believed my so easily, "I see... Then why did you put me into the ZAFT military then?"

Creuset gave me my answer quickly, "Multiple reasons, one the Le Creuset Team, the squad that Athurn here is part of, is always in need of talent individuals like yourself, you also have no place to go, nor can you expect to go back home so right now this is your best option, you can ask if you don't want any part of this, but this way you will at least have some place to go."

I was silent, I couldn't really deny those things one bit, I nod before looking at him, "Alright... But are you sure you want me, I don't even know much about what has gone on in this era or anything, I don't even know how to pilot one of those..."

Athurn cut me off, "Mobile Suits, and that is why we are going to get you to study on these things, especially on combat using and without using Mobile Suits, you have the ability to do it easily it less than 5 hours, if you don't believe me..." He pulled out a giant book, it was a manual to something called a GINN, I gulp a bit seeing the book before I slowly opened the book, I slowly skim through some of the sketches and words before realizing they were all sticking to my head.

How I did so good at school is because my constant ability to daydream, I use that ability to daydream to think up my solutions faster than what I can type on a calculator due to memorization, however it seems I can do it even better than before, I continue to quickly skim through the book memorizing the sketches, instructions, and notes before finishing the book in less than 30 minutes, I look up seeing them both still there before nodding.

"I understand then... Well since I don't really have much of a choice I guess I will join ZAFT." Creuset nodded before getting up to walk out of the room, "Athurn make sure he gets a suit and uniform, he will be under your care for awhile until he gets settled in." Athurn salutes to Creuset before looking towards me.

Athurn was silent before smiling, "Its good to have a new friend to count on." He grabs my hand as if to shake it, "Lets work together from now on Tony." I was silent before nodding to him, I don't know how I was pulled into this, however this was only the start of my new life for both good and bad.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Welp I hope you all enjoyed that everyone, I put as much effort into this as I could so I hope you enjoy it, so I will say good bye for now and look forward to the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2: Netting the Enemy

**Chapter 2:**

**Friend or Foe  
**

* * *

**(POV: Tony Vihik)**

It was quiet as I changed in some sort of locker room which Athrun had showed him the way to the room, he was new so he wouldn't have found the way himself since he doesn't know the layout of the ship at all yet.

I looked around the room briefly looking at the lockers that had name tags, some of them were missing their name tags which made me think they were unoccupied. I took the empty locker in the corner taking off my clothing then exchanging the clothing for the ZAFT uniform, it was red same as the uniforms I seen so far.

After getting my new outfit in order I close the locker filled with my clothes from the past then leave the locker room where Athrun was waiting outside, I sweat a bit before nodding to him which he returns with a nod himself before showing me the way to the bridge where Yzak and the others were along with Creuset discussing something before looking towards my direction.

I was silent as I walked up with Athrun standing next to him looking down at a table that was projecting some sort of plan for what he believed to be an upcoming engagement, it seems they were trying to figure out where to go from here as they can not be detected, so they have to guess what their route is.

I looked back up after my small amazement on the technology difference between his time and the Cosmic Era, he could see the endless space outside from the windows on the bridge, around him were many terminals and computers used to manage the ship and maybe communications, regardless though he focused on the task at hand hearing Creuset currently planning.

"The three-legged ship is using the debris from the destroyed colony to hide themselves from us, they currently have two options, head for the moon or go to the nearest place they can resupply and repair which is Artemis or the Moon, the most likely case is Artemis." Creuset explained to the group, I was sadly confused on what was what but surprised to see that we had finally actually colonized the Moon and even other places. The commander was about to object when one of the crewmen stated that a heat source was detected heading for the Moon.

I blink for a moment before saying aloud, "Well he was right about that..." Creuset and the pilots look toward me, I sweat a bit looking around before explaining, "It's just that if they wanted to get out of here, they would have sent out a decoy to get our attention away from their real course and direction, if Artemis were to be say closer to our current position? That would be the most ideal place to go instead of heading for the Moon which could be a farther travel especially with us on their tail."

Creuset smiles a bit before nodding in agreement, "That is exactly what I was thinking... Great job Tony, now then with that said get Zelman on the line, we are going to cut in front of them and catch them in out net." The pilots were surprised by this looking at one another before giving their focus back to Creuset as the ship began to move, he then looks at the pilots including Tony.

"We will be in combat soon, so be on standby for engagement." The pilots nod before leaving, Athrun nods to me before leaving the bridge leaving me there at least that was what I thought before Creuset got my attention, "Didn't you hear me Tony?"

I turn my head to him with a look of confusion, "What do you mean? I am not a pilot..."

Creuset chuckled a bit then replied, "You are now, we transfer over a GINN from the other ship to be used by you, we don't have another G-Project unit so you will have to make do with a GINN, we didn't sign you up to be a cheerleader." I stare at him, I didn't really think I would be fighting, but I knew the possibility was there,

I nod then saluted to the man, I didn't know the ZAFT's way of saluting so I did it in the American way before understanding, "I understand then... I'll pilot the GINN then... Just don't expect anything from me this will be my first time piloting it."

Creuset nodding looking down toward the map with a reply, "I know, but we will have to see for ourselves first, oh and while you wait.." He handed me a tablet with data on the G-Project units or at least data they have on them at this moment at least, "Review that, it will help with the upcoming battle.."

I was already getting to work at reviewing the files, the data was small but it was good enough to give me a picture of what he would be dealing with, with a nod I salute again then leave the bridge, outside the bridge I spot Athrun there waving to me as we both headed to the locker room to suit up in pilot suits, my locker was already equip with a pilot suit for use so I at least had that.

* * *

I enter the room with Athrun seeing the other three pilots already changing, I look at them before going to the corner locker to removing the uniform I had on then into the pilot suit before I heard someone ask me a question, "So your part of the team now?" I turn my head to see it was Dearka who asked the question, I nodded to him but spot Yzak glaring at me causing me to be confused.

Dearka looked to Yzak before looking at me again, "Yzak has a thing against Naturals don't mind him... Even if you are a Coordinator, your still a Natural to him so he isn't all happy about you being on the same team as him but he will get use to it." Yzak shrugged a bit as he got his suit on then left the locker room, I stare at the leaving Yzak before fixing up my own suit then picked up the tablet again to continue reviewing the data.

Athrun stared at me as I did this, "Is it really that easy to remember all of that stuff?" I nodded I response as I continue to look through the data.

"I use to do it all of the time at my high school... I used my memory to get my through my classes with great results, never studied once in my life till now, but it worked out for me in the end, course I guess now that kind of stuff is child's play compared to all of this.." Athrun stared at me in surprise, he never heard of such a Natural doing such, the common thought for all Naturals was that they were not that smart, guess those thoughts were wrong.

Dearka patted my back a bit, "Well it must have been handy in the past though, but now you can put it to good use in the future right?" I was silent thinking about it before nodding agreeing with Dearka as I finish putting on the suit a long with the others in the locker room before heading out to the hanger where Yzak was already there waiting as we felt the ship move.

I stop to stare at the GINN, the Mobile Suit that I would be piloting for this mission, "Just hope I will be able to do something in something like a GINN..." I said as I put a hand on the metal armor feeling the cold plating.

Athrun heading towards the Aegis turns to me before saying, "You will do fine... You got us there as well so don't worry so much... Follow orders and just do your best is what I am trying to say."

I nod being reassured by Athrun before hearing the alarm telling them to get into their units and get ready, I get into the cockpit of the GINN then close it before setting up the systems then checking the controls seeing if I knew what I was doing, which luckily I did, I see the Aegis moving onto the catapult first before launching ahead of the rest of them for some reason, maybe Athrun had a special reason for doing such?

I won't question it, I went back to prepping the GINN for launch as the Dual and Blitz then take off before Dearka gets my attention through the communications, "Hurry up Tony, we don't want to leave you behind!" I sigh a bit before waving him off then see the Buster launching out, luckily at that moment I was fully prepped and ready so I moved the GINN onto the catapult hearing the bridge telling me, my status before giving me the green to launch.

I tighten my grip over the controls, inhaling then exhaling before focusing on what was in front of me, "Tony Vihik, GINN, launching!"

Then with that in the GINN he launched out of the ship into the emptiness of space smoothly cruising the unit along before catching up with the others following behind the Dual, Buster, and Blitz heading off to the battlefield.

* * *

I was hearing chatter over the radio between me and the other three, they were wondering what was up with Athrun getting ahead of them before we all picked up the Aegis on our monitors, it seems he was fighting with the Strike so Yzak began to tell them their plan with the current situation however something was off to me, why was the mobile armor in the data missing?

Yzak gave us the following orders, "I'm going to take on the unit with Athrun, you three get the ship!" Dearka and Nicol abide by the order and move to engage the enemy ship however I continue to think about that mobile armor before realizing it could be using some of the Debris to hide itself while it moves to attack their own ship, I turn on my communicator then call in to Creuset's ship.

"Creuset! The Mobile Armor is going through the debris from somewhere, it might be heading in your direction!" Creuset raise an eyebrow a bit however he knew it was a possibility for that to be true.

"Alright, thank you for the warning, I order you to come back and protect the ship, let Athrun and the others worry about the unit and ship." I nod before using my unit to head back, Yzak and the other were given an update as to why I was as I headed back.

It would only take a few minutes or so for me to reach back to the ship, I floated there in space waiting for the mobile armor to appear again however knowing any radar would be useless I began to look through the debris filled space with my eyes before realizing I can figuring out where it was going in my head, "I might have a way to find it Creuset, it might be a small gamble but at least we can prevent any damage from the ship if we do this."

Creuset nods as he prepares the ship's captain to turn at any time, I close my eyes imagining the place me and the others units were in my head as if it was just a big 3D image, then I start to calculate possible places it might come out of where debris was, however if it was moving it would have to go through the heavier debris which was.. Below them!

I open my eyes before stating to Creuset, "He is below us!" Creuset felt something confirming that he was there, not having anytime to be impressed he looked toward the Captain ordering him to turn so they can avoid the incoming Mobile Armor's fire.

The Mobile Armor unattached its mobile cannons and began to fire on the ship hitting parts of the hull before being interrupted by a shot of my weapon toward the mobile armor which caused it to move out of the way then focus its efforts towards me, however I was prepared, I knew how the man fought and of the mobile cannons so this wouldn't so hard, the mobile cannons move out as the mobile armor approached.

The cannons were surrounding me then all fired however instead of just floating there I kept my GINN moving to avoid the incoming fire before firing at the cannons which I hit one and make it useless now before moving out of the way of a few more of the cannons fire, but some of that fire was hitting the ship before he heard Creuset's voice.

"Tony we are too damaged to be here, lead the enemy out of here and head back to the Three-legged ship with the others, do what you can before retreating to the Gamow, the G-Projects units have a limited amount of energy unlike your unit so keep that in mind." I agree with him over the communicator before heading out back to the three-legged ship while tackling with the pursuing Mobile Armor avoiding his cannon fire then I am suddenly hailed to a private line by the unit for some reason.

I reluctantly open the line before asking, "Uh... Hello who is this?" It felt like I was talking on a phone as I heard the answer.

"My name is Mu, you have some really nice skills there for a Coordinator." I was silent before answering.

"I'm not a Coordinator though, I am a just a human, I don't know anything about this Coordinator or Natural stuff!" There was a sense of confusion in the pilot's voice on the other line as I avoided another few of the cannon fire.

"You're not? Then how are you... I won't ask, why are you fighting with ZAFT then if your not a Coordinator?" I was reluctant to say before giving him the answer..

"It's.. A long story... Probably too long to talk in the middle of a battle like this, all I can say is that I am from the past, they found me in the collapsing Colony, and I was forced to join their military."

There was a silence on the other line as the cannon fire stopped for a moment before there was talking again, "Then why don't you leave and join the Alliance?"

It was my turn to be silent, I didn't know what the Alliance was or who this guy was, but... "I'm sorry but I have to decline.. For now at least, I don't know your motives or what the Alliance is, I barely know anything so for now thanks for the offer but for now I can't..."

There was another pause of silence before Mu decided it was time they went back to fighting, "Alright then.. You better not die before that happens then!" I widen my eyes a bit, why would he want his enemy to stay alive until he came to such of a decision? I didn't know but I knew I had to focus on the fight as the Canon Fire started up again which I carefully dodged out of the way of each barrage of shots coming at me as we drew closer to the other battlefield.

* * *

As I was locked in battle I return to the battlefield to see that Athrun had captured a gray colored Strike, it seemed that Athrun chose to capture the unit for some reason, I was still dodging the Cannon Fire from the Mobile Armor as I destroyed another one of the turrets, I don't know what was going on but I had to focus on the fight at hand however the Mobile Armor as it fired at me wanted me to dodge it seems as its fire had actually hit the Aegis that was holding the captured Strike, I look back to see if it was fine but considering the Phase Shift Armor was active I figured it was fine but even if that was the case it would still be tough for it to keep a hold of the Strike without damaging it.

So Athrun made the quick decision to let go of the Strike and get out of the way of the Cannon Fire, the Strike suddenly boosts off toward the Three-Legged ship for some reason with Yzak giving chase.

As the Strike leaves the Mobile Armor begins to distract the other units at the Buster quickly follows the Duel, leaving me, the Aegis, and Blitz to deal with the Mobile Armor.

I quickly along with the Aegis and Blitz begin to take care of the Mobile Armor, I spy what the Strike is doing before I see something shooting out from the Three-Legged ship out to the Strike, it seems to be some sort of attachment, the pack on the Strike currently detaches then quickly attaches the new pack as the Duel was ready to aim and fire which it did just as the Strike was nearly complete with the change, there was a giant smoke cloud due to the impact with no one able to see what had happened.

However after a moment of waiting a giant red beam is fired off toward the Duel which tries to dodge but its arm is hit and taken out, this causes everyone to rethink what their strategy is as the Strike starts to fire upon everyone with its high powered cannon as the Mobile Armor covers the ground with mobility and quick shots, then Athrun sounds a retreat order since they would lose at a battle of endurance since the G-Projects would be low on power by now.

Nicol agreed with Athrun on this which just causes Yzak to complain but complies while Dearka just doesn't care really and complies as well, but for me I stay behind, I turn on my communicator, "I will stay behind and make sure he doesn't fire that cannon on you guys, I can get back on my own, just get back in one piece."

Athrun was about to protest before staying silent then giving him an answer, "Alright, but you better come back Tony, I don't want to lose another comrade." I smiles a bit as I focus on the scene, "I will be sure to do that Athrun.." I say into the communicator, I don't how much I can do in the way of stalling but I can at least do something, regardless though I charge at the two units getting both of their attentions as the G-Projects head back to the Gamow.

However I knew my gun or any of my weapons would have any effect on the Strike, but it can work on the Mobile Armor, the Cannon Fire starts to barrage toward me which I swiftly dodge then fire the gun at one of the two remaining turrets destroying it leaving the Mobile Armor with only one, however it stops its firing then heads back to the Three-legged ship leaving me with the Strike which aimed then fired its high powered cannon at my way which I slowly try to dodge barely hitting me but I was swift enough to only be grazed by the right wing of the GINN.

I set my unit's gun to the side and decided to make this an endurance type of match moving swiftly out of the way of the high powered cannon's fire before realizing something, even if I can't damage the unit itself... Its equipment is still Vulnerable!

I look at the launcher on its shoulder wondering if destroying it and making it explode will cause the Strike damage? There was only one way to find that out, I pull out the unit's gun once again then aim it at the Strike's should then fire, it dodges however after a few shots one of them hits the shoulder making the shoulder launcher explode, it only lightly damages the Strike but it did something at least to my standards.

The Strike retaliates with another fire of the cannon which I dodge swiftly then switch the gun for the sword of the GINN heading straight for the Strike, it moves out of the way then aimed its cannon again to quickly fire at me but after noticing there was a delay between shots I used that to my advantage for dodging the incoming shot then move in to quickly cut the cannon in half making it explode in the hand of the Strike then I move backward staring at the Strike which was now weaponless, then it just was like that for a few minutes, a staring contest before I hear the communicator beep again for a private line, I heard Mu's voice again, "I can't expect to convince you now eh?"

I sigh a bit before saying again, "Maybe when I find out more about the Alliance, but for now I don't know, I don't plan to destroy the Strike only to stall it until my comrades get out of here in one piece."

"Understandable, it was nice meeting you Tony, get out of here and head back to your allies, hopefully we will be allies one day, until then remember what I said to you." I blink for a moment before giving him a quick answer, "I won't"

With another look to the retreating Strike I turn around the quickly boost off towards to the Gamow giving Athrun and the Ship that I was returning.

* * *

It would only take a few minutes for me to return and settle in, my things were in the other ship so I had to make due with whatever would be in the locker room, however as I enter I walk into a shaky scene between Yzak and Athrun.

I look between the two seeing them both, Yzsak doing most of the complaining and talk towards Athrun about why he was trying to capture the unit when they were suppose to destroy it, however Athrun was just silent, Nicol was trying to calm Yzak down, Dearka was agreeing with Yzak but in a more calmer way, they all turn to me before Yzak grunts a bit before leaving the room pushing me aside Dearka following suit, I look into the room Nicol was starting to say something bu Athrun leaves the room leaving me with Nicol.

I look back to Nicol who just shook his head letting me know to not pry before saying, "Thank you for stalling them, that was great work taking on them both with just a GINN." I just blink then head over to a Locker to begin changing then look to Nicol.

"I just did what I could, I'm not an expert at this stuff so that is all I could do really." Nicol pats my shoulder a bit, I turn to see he was smiling a bit.

"Yes but we all appreciate what you did, even Yzak a little I bet, you should rest up for the next mission." I nod to Nicol as he leaves me as well, I was now alone in the locker room, I didn't know what to think or do right now other than getting into the ZAFT Uniform then just sit down thinking about what had happened before sighing a bit.

"Its not my job to step in and help, I don't know them that much... They will have to deal with it themselves... Do I even belong in this group at all?" I laugh a bit at that idea before leaving the locker room aiming to head to the nearest bed there was then start to rest.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Preview:** _The Umbrella of Artemis, the great defense of a base that is said to be completely impenetrable that is until the Blitz shows its true's capabilities as a unit through its Mirage Colloid System, as this happens Tony begins to wonder his purpose on the ship until he talks with Athrun, will Tony choose between the Alliance or stick with the people he knows which is ZAFT, no one knows at this point as the future is forever changing even for a person of the past._


	3. Chapter 3: Umbrella of Artemis

**Sorry for the delay, got back into this after a little bit of a reader's block I guess you could say, will try to do better with the formatting now thanks to the help of my recent in-progress series:**

**The Archangels that is currently out if you want to read and favorite to keep up with updates or new chapters to that.**

**Two things before we move on with the story,**

**First we have one thing I'm trying to figure out, do you want my character to:**

**A. Pilot normal units from the series((GINNs, DINNs, etc.))?**

**B. Pilot a Gundam somewhere down the line?**

**Second just to let you know I am currently opening shipping suggestions at this time,**

**So would love your suggestions of who to Ship my character... Cause I really don't know.**

**So go ahead and pick your choices for those things in your reviews or something... Would really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Umbrella of Artemis**

* * *

_Gamow - Tony_

I woke up with a start on the new ship, once again I would have to familiar myself with another new foreign to me, I have never being on a warship in space, heck I haven't even being on a normal navy ship on earth before so these kind of places were just unfamiliar to me.

I get up and check the time, if its one thing I've gotten used to is the time, which when I looked at it, I only see that I was asleep for about 20 minutes, I yawn a bit before getting up then noticed on the other bed was Athrun who seemed lost.

I rub my eyes a bit then ask, "Something the matter Athrun?" He was surprised for a moment then looked my way before shaking his head.

"No its just... I got some stuff to figure out." I was silent for a moment then got up.

"Well alright then, if your fine then I got nothing to worry about." I said as I got my uniform back on before slowly heading for the door.

"Before you go... I got to ask." I look back at the lost Coordinator tilting my head a bit, "What was your time like?"

I was silent for a moment then leaned against the wall, "What is there to talk about..." He said with a smile.

"It was peaceful, not everywhere but the world was mainly at peace, racism and fascism was gone, dictators were dealt away with for nations built by the people. Wars have happened but not as much, and even then nations were still making weapons to protect themselves including ways of disarming and not to kill."

Athrun was surprised by that one, "Weapons built, to not kill?"

I chuckle a bit, "Yeah its funny when you compare it to this time, but back then even if Coordinators exist they would be considered as normal individuals, especially in the United States, the nation I come from."

Athrun thought about it, he doesn't know much of the really old times, as it wasn't really important to the task at hand but he never imagined a world where there was peace and equality.

"Now if that all of your questions about the past then I think I should head for the bridge, see if the others are coming up with a plan... An enemy is a friend tomorrow." I end with before looking to Athrun who was confused.

"It's a saying, sometimes down the line, your enemy will become your friend, and vice versa can happen as well, but in the end you can always find a time when you can be allies and friends once again even on separate sides." I say with a smile before leaving the room leaving Athrun to his thoughts.

* * *

It took a few minutes but he had eventually made it to the bridge after some exploring, the captain of the ship, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol who looked at him as he walked over to the map before focusing back on the map.

"As I was saying, the Umbrella does not allow projectiles or laser through, from inside or out." The captain stated, I rub my chin a bit wondering why such a thing was build, it only made them a sitting duck for them and any ships that hide in it.

Dearka mocked the design, "So they won't be attacking us in other words, kinda ridiculous when you think about it."

I sigh, "Doesn't anyone pay attention to history books anymore? The last time someone used this kind of method they lost from starvation leading a quick end to that war."

Yzak looked to him, "Well that time period of yours was when humans were even dumber at that time, Naturals as still the same."

I chuckles a bit, "But I'm not." I rebuttal with causing Yzak to grit his teeth a bit but knew I was right.

I look back at the situation, "Although... This does present a problem, we can't just sit here and hope their supplies run out this time, the only option is..." I then had realized something before looking to Nicol.

Nicol figured the same thing smiling, he noticed I was doing the same so we both were on the same wavelength in this though.

"The umbrella isn't open all of the time, only went ships are away from it." Nicol briefly said drawing the others attention as he continues, "All we got to do is sneak our way inside without being noticed."

The captain was confused, "But how?"

"The Blitz." Me and Nicol said, the other three were confused before Nicol explained.

"The Blitz has a function aside from the Phase Shift, it is perfect for this kind of mission." He said causing the others to still be confused before they reluctantly agree to Nicol's plan.

I head for the changing room along with the others to change into our pilot suits, it would be decided I would join in on the operation as the party that goes in once the Umbrella was decommissioned by Nicol's infiltration.

This was decided due to me performing well against the Mobile Armor and Strike in the previous engagement, but I didn't have confidence that I was gonna be able to do anything this time around, all I did was disable the Gundam's equipment and shoot down those cannons of the Moebius Zero, but apparently it made it look like I was an ace or something.

I sigh a bit as I think it over putting my pilot suit on, I still can't believe I am in this kind of time now as I close the locker then look over to the window to watch the Blitz already getting mobilized then I heard Dearka talking about Nicol.

"This is perfect for Nicol, a job fitting for a coward" I stare at Dearka then look to the Blitz that was moving to the launch pad.

"Don't count him out just yet.. The worst cowards can sometimes become the best of men." I said causing stares from Dearka and Yzak, "It's the truth, I've seen it many times in my old time period, weak people became strong, and strong people became weak, it was common in my era."

They looked at each other then back to me before staring back to the Blitz that had just launched to carry out its infiltration mission.

* * *

_Artemis – Mu_

Mu was bored out of his mind, he wanted to get out of this room fast! Him and the rest of the people on the Archangel were stuck on this base until ZAFT have left or at least until the Commander of this base said they could leave.

He wasn't the only one locked in the room though, he was with Murrue who was the captain of the Archangel currently alone with Badgiruel, he was more worried if Kira, the pilot of the Strike who was a Coordinator, was alright and made sure the Strike was locked down.

Murrue sighs a bit, "So the battle earlier... It seems to me you can Kira were having trouble with that GINN."

Mu was surprised by the small talk but he shrugs it off, it didn't really mater to him if such a thing happened, "Yeah, I got beaten by a simple kid who knew his way around with that Mobile Suit.. But that isn't the main thing."

He looked around then whispered to them, "It was a Natural who was piloting that thing." This shocked Murrue.

"A Natural piloting a ZAFT mobile suit?!" She said a loud surprised, Mu tries to quiet her down but fails at it, Badgiruel didn't hear of this either so she walked up it get more informed.

"Please Lieutenant, tell us the truth and stop joking around." Mu was feeling the pressure of both officers, he waved his hands in the air showing he was unarmed and wasn't lying.

"I'm telling the truth, trust me that kid is a Natural and one hell of a pilot at that!" Mu said in his defense, this made Murrue believe him for once, she was thinking for a moment trying to figure this out.

"How could a Natural be working with ZAFT? It doesn't make any sense." She said softly to herself before Mu cuts in.

"From what I heard from him, he was forced to help, he said he was from the past or something but... Really I don't really know." He said, Murrue was confused about the part about being from the past.

"Well... Right now we need to focus on this right now, we can figure out how to get him out of ZAFT after we get out of Artemis." She softly said until they were all interrupted by the room suddenly shaking, it didn't take them long to really consider that it was an enemy attack.

At this point, they had to get out of there as far as they were concerned, as such they started to shout for help then start their escape.

_Gamow – Tony_

It didn't take long for me and the rest of the group to get into our Mobile Suits then launch ourselves out of the ship before heading off to Artemis as it's Umbrella was now decommissioned by the Blitz's efforts which had already gone inside most likely to find and destroy the both the Strike and Three-Legged ship.

I stay behind the Duel and Buster since their armor would make any weapons from the other units useless, you could say I was using them as a human shield, but since the GINN wasn't really as powerful as the G-Weapons, I didn't really have a choice in the matter, Yzak even told me to do such as they entered the Hanger.

Onced we entered the Hanger though the Blitz was already in battle with the Strike, so we all decided to focus on tackling the mobile armors deploying currently, I quickly aim the GINN's gun at one of the mobile armors and make quick work of it by firing a few precise shots at them destroying a few for himself as the G-Weapons did the same.

Then I noticed the Blitz having issues with the Strike, then it became noticeable that the Strike was equipped with different equipment than last time, a simple sword and an anchor just like the Blitz, it was clear that the Blitz was having issues, so instead of focusing on the mobile armors I move in to help the Blitz from behind by showering the Strike with a bunch of rounds causing it to use its shield to deflect them but the Phase Shift mainly took the bullets as if nothing happened.

Nicol comes in on my communicator, "I can handle the Strike by myself Tony, fall back and help the others!"

"Yeah right, they can handle the mobile armors themselves, right now you need help teaming up on this guy!" I said over the communicator before an oncoming strike headed my way from above, I quickly move to the side before pulling out my own blade before striking the end of the Strike's blade that didn't have beam energy running through it.

The slash breaks part of it but only causes the Beam part of it to disappear, the Strike moves back removing part of the blade to reveal a small Beam Dagger as it places the larger part of the sword onto its pack before charging in towards me, it seems I was its top priority right now.

I put the face of my GINN's blade out to stop the oncoming stab lodging the beam into the metal locking both me and the Strike in a bad position before the Strike suddenly stops pushing for some reason before turning around and firing its anchor at the Blitz pushing the unit away as the hanger starts to slowly go up in flames and explosions leaving the Blitz to have no choice but move back.

Nicol was on my communicator suddenly, "Tony we need to fall back the Hanger is about to blow!"

I was just about to comply when suddenly the Strike focused back to me cutting up my blade in half and cutting through the GINN's hand destroying it then brings its anchor to wrap around my unit binding me and forcing me to not be able to move.

The Strike stopped from killing me most likely to attempt to capture me for some strange reason, I try moving with the GINN to escape but the wires presented itself to be a problem, and only having one arm to do things was gonna make it tough on him.

"I-I can't get away, he has me trapped!" I said into the communicator then suddenly the Strike slowly starts to drag my unit to the Ship, I hear Nicol's voice over the Communicator telling me to try and get out of there, Yzak and Dearka were both silent over the communicator until I hear Yzak's voice blazing as the Duel comes out of no where and charges into the Strike.

The Duel cuts the wire from the Strike's shield before grabbing a hold of my disabled unit then pulling me out of the Hanger quickly, "Dammit Tony, be more careful next time!"

"Uh, Y-Yeah thanks for the help Yzak!" I said over the communicator, and he only replies with a simple 'hmph' as he drags me out to where the other two were at, they all floated there in the emptiness of space above Artemis watching the Three-Legged ship in the distance leaving along with the Strike.

* * *

_Archangel – Mu_

Mu sighs as Kira's attempt to capture the GINN that had Tony in it had failed, "So much for that chance to get him." He said rubbing the back of his head a bit.

Murrue looked to Mu, "Maybe next time... But you are right, he is very impressive for a Natural..."

Mu nodded as he stared at the exploding Artemis, "Sorry Tony, I didn't save you this time." He said as he went over to the hanger to check on Kira.

It only took a few minutes to reach the hanger where Kira just got out the cockpit, it seemed his mind was somewhere else but stopped when he saw Mu, he stared at him before saying something.

"So the pilot of that GINN was a Natural?" Mu nodded a bit.

"Sorry for making your job more difficult, but I wasn't to help the kid and that was the best time to do it." Kira shook his head.

"No, its fine you were right to stop me, I am just sorry I couldn't capture him." Mu puts a hand on Kira's shoulder telling him he did a good job before Kira moved on to think about other things.

-_Kira_-

Kira slowly walks into the lower deck quarters then goes to lay on one of the bottom bunk beds thinking about the Natural he faced and the words from the Commander of the Artemis said to him before he slowly teared up a bit, "I am a..." He softly said before going silent.

* * *

_Gamow – Tony_

I sigh a bit as I am pulled onto the Gamow by the Duel with the help of the Blitz, the help get the wiring off then set it down so engineers can analyze the wiring and anchor as he opens the cockpit, the mechanics already getting to work on the GINN as he out of the cockpit then slowly floats on over to the changing area where he sees Athrun waiting.

"You have returned." He said as I and the rest of the team show up, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak are already heading to their lockers as I return to mine to switch back to my own uniform.

I sigh a bit then turn back to the group as I am back into my uniform, "I can't believe they were trying to capture me, what reason would they have for doing such?" Yzak shrugged a bit as Athrun was surpised.

"They tried to capture you?" Athrun asked before Yzak butted in.

"Yeah they did, I can't believe you let them do that Tony, your lucky I came to save you!" I chuckled a bit at that.

"Yeah I'm grateful for the assistance Yzak, regardless of their reasons I will worry about that later, Athrun did you need something or were you just sitting here worried?" I asked him before he nodded getting up.

"Tony, you and I have being given new orders from the Lieutenant, we are to take a shuttle and head over to the Vesalius and take part in a debriefing of the mission involving the capture of the new units and also the events following at the council in PLANTs." He said to me.

I was honestly surprised, my eyes widen trying to figure out as to why the Lieutenant needed him for a simple debriefing, unless it has something to do with his sudden appearance that needs address at the council in PLANTs, still this wasn't something I suspected one bit to happen, but it did... What was the Lieutenant thinking?

The only way to find out was to go, he looked to the rest of the team smiling, "Don't kill yourselves while we're gone!" He said to them causing a laugh from Dearka and Yzak to get a little angry.

"Hmph, don't worry we will take care of the Strike before you even return!" I only chuckle in response as I wave to them before following Athrun out of the room then to the shuttle that would carry them to the Vesalius.

Athrun looks to me, "You have no idea why your being sent over?"

I shook my head, "No I do not, but I guess thats the magic of it all about this trip I suppose."

Athrun chuckles lightly, "Well then while we wait you can tell me more of the past."

I looked back at him then leans back into my chair, "Alright then... Lets go way back to a point before I wasn't even born yet, the main reason why my era has a sense of peace... World War II"

That was how our trip to the Vesalius went, just stories of the past, from the bad to the good until we arrived back on the ship and headed straight for the PLANTs.

**Next time on _Natural Coordinator _:**

_Tony and Athrun go along with __Creuset to the capital of the PLANTs to meet with the council but before they do Tony meets face to face Athrun's father a member of the council! Tony's origins are then revealed to the whole council causing a small debate over his current future in this new timeline. How will this revelation affect his future, will they accept him, or sign him off as an enemy?_

**_Next Chapter: Coordinator Revelation._**

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed making it and hope to keep up this time with update, might have to go back and fix up those last two chapters since they really were not the best that they should have been.**_

_**Regardless I hope you enjoyed it, please review and remember to give me those suggestions I would love to hear from you guys!**_

_**Enjoy the rest of your day, see you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Coordinator Revelation

**Hello everyone, welcome to ANOTHER chapter of my fanfic series... Jeez am I on a roll right now, I just want to make this chapter already, so excited for this chapter so I'm gonna cut to the chase and move on!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Coordinator Revelation**

* * *

_Vesalius – Tony_

I was on the Vesalius after an hour of being on that shuttle with the PLANTs off in the distance from my point of view of a window, I thought I would be on these Warships forever but now I have the privilege of going to the PLANTs the home of the Coordinators, it made me a bit nervous since I still have no idea as to why.

Athrun walked into the room I was in as I stared at the impressive sight before me, "Impressive isn't it?"

I nod staring at the giant structures housing the Coordinators, "Our technology back then wasn't even close to making these, back then they didn't even consider this they were thinking more of colonization on Mars more than this."

Athrun found this strange but decided not to pursue the subject, "The Lieutenant still isn't telling us why he brought you along." He said

"Maybe he wants to show the PLANTs to me or reveal me to ZAFT of some sort." I said softly trying to think up reasons as to why the Lieutenant was inviting him along, it was all very strange to him.

"Whatever the reason maybe, it will allow you to judge us Coordinators a bit more with this, but to think you will be going to the council meeting as well." He said causing me to be a bit worried about being in their presence.

"Hopefully things will go on without issues, course not like I can do anything at all in this war, GINN's have become nothing now thanks to those G-Weapons and since I am basically nonexistent I have no weight on anything." I say as I lean back against the wall seeing the PLANTs come closer.

Athrun shrugged, "Regardless I'm happy to have someone come along with me, I am glad to have you as an ally Tony."

I chuckle a bit, "Same to you as well Athrun."

Rau then walked into the room, "I see you both are getting to really know each other well, now then since we are this close to PLANTs I mgiht as well tell you why I brought Tony along."

I slowly not a bit nervous of what Rau's plans were for him before the man smirked a bit, "During our report of Heliopolis at the very end we will be talking about you, they will probably ask questions and might be deciding whenever or not you are an ally or foe."

I stared at Rau surprised, "You mean the Council doesn't know about what I am yet?"

Rau just nodded, "Yes, as such you will need to stay calm until they decide what to do, after we make it through it all ZAFT will officially recognize you as an ally and will be given an official Rank in the military."

"I see... If that is all then I'll do my best." I say still a bit nervous however, Athrun puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You will be fine, the Chairman is a fair man, he will treat you fairly." Athrun reassures me, I smile giving a nod.

"Thanks Athrun I appreciate the support." I say then get up as the ship docks into one of the shipyards.

"Well then lets get in our shuttle." Rau said before leaving the room, I look to Athrun with a nod before going out of the room with him following Rau to the shuttle.

* * *

After going through the ship a bit they made it to the shuttle Rau talked to them on the way saying the Vesalius is also here to repair and resupply from the engagements with the Three-legged ship, they will be able to rest for a few days but will have to go out again soon.

Rau walks through the door same with Athrun, I look at the guard giving the man a nod before walking into the shuttle with the door closing behind him then I see Rau and Athrun suddenly saluting, I stand beside Athrun to see a man sitting on the other side of the shuttle.

The man was most likely in his middle age or something like that, I could feel the anger from the man from my spot as Rau began to greet the man, "National Defense Committee Chairman Zala."

"No need for the formalities, you never saw me on this shuttle, alright Athrun?" The man said I look to Athrun wondering how they know each other before finding that out soon enough.

"Understood... Father." Athrun said, I was certainly surprised by this, Athrun had family in the council this was news to him.

Zala looked to me then continued, "The same goes for you Mister..."

"Tony Vihik sir, I won't say a word Your Excellency." I say, the man nodded as he took our seats, Rau sat up front on the seat near the aisle while Athrun sat behind him with me behind Athrun as the shuttle takes off taking us toward the PLANTs.

"Needless to say I agree with you on your opinion in report, the problem lies with them developing such advanced Mobile Suits." The chairman said, I was a bit confused as I was never told anything about what had happened on Heliopolis since I was knocked out for most of the events but I knew what happened to it in the end.

"We will ignore the fact about the pilot, I have deleted that part of the section." Athrun was surprised, but in the end I was just more confused about the pilot part, was it that important?

Apparently it was as Rau was hoping for such, "Thank you very much. I was confident you would make that decision."

"Think of the reaction people would have if they were to learn that a Coordinator was fighting alongside with the Naturals, it would make moderate faction something to argue about." Zala said before looking back to me, did he know about what I was?

Zala then turned back to face the front being silent as Rau explained to Athrun, "Wouldn't you find it difficult to have your friend be refeered as someone who switches sides to the Earth Forces due to the report?"

"Uh.. No but..." Athrun began to say before his father cuts in.

His father continued, "We must be serious here if we want to bring a swift end to this war."

"The Naturals created a Mobile Suit that can perform well even with a Natural piloting it, that is what we are gonna report Athrun, got it Athrun?" Athrun was still surprised but was able to give an answer.

"Y-Yes..." He said before ending up being quiet for the rest of the ride.

I am behind Athrun watching the back of his seat a bit before looking out to the window seeing the empty space outside of it, I try to figure things out a bit in my mind, Athrun didn't kill the Strike from before cause that was his friend and was trying to convince that said friend to join ZAFT most likely, now he understood his friend's position.

* * *

_Mu – Archangel_

Mu was sitting down on a chair as the crew of The Archangel try to figure out what to with their situation currently, as much as he wanted to chase down ZAFT and bring back their Natural friend, they had other things to worry about currently such as supplies and provisions.

"We need to get supplies from some where or else we are gonna die from lack of supplies before reaching to Lunar HQ" He said causing Murrue to be a bit worried.

"Well we can't go through the debris field even if its shorter, we can get the ship damaged going that way." Badgiruel said with concern as they try to figure things out then Mu got an idea.

"The debris field... Of course we can get supplies from there!" Mu said.

Murrue thought then remembered what was in the debris field, "Of course.. Yes we can make it work there is many ships that have left supplies including water."

Badgiruel wasn't liking the idea but sighed, "It is our only option right now if we want to survive."

Mu nodded to Badgiruel, "Then its settled... Now what to do with that friend of ours."

Bagiruel shook her head, "As hard it maybe, I'm sorry Lieutenant but he is a lose cause, he isn't worth the trouble at the moment."

Mu sighed, "You are always think like that huh? I'm just saying we should try another method of capturing him during battle or something, if it wasn't for the Duel we would have gotten him back."

Murrue thought about it, "We may have to make something to ensure a complete capture of his unit first or come up with a plan so that no one can interfere with the capturing of the unit."

Mu nodded, "I have a feeling we will have a chance with one of these upcoming battles that we are gonna be thrown to before we get to HQ."

Murrue nodded, "Let's hope so." She said softly before looking off into the distance toward the space infront of them.

* * *

_PLANTs – Tony_

Stood there on the giant elevator in disbelief there were elevator these big but he guess there had to be due to how the PLANTs is, but the elevator was more equip than any elevator he has being in, a TV, luxury couch and flooring, plus glass windows all over the place allowing to see whats outside as you go down.

Regardless though I stood in attention beside Athrun since well I am a soldier now and I was going to need to learn the ways of the how things went around here now since I will be living my life as a Coordinator now, well sort of.

The TV had the news on talking about a memorial service going on, "Next on our news: Prior to a ceremony mourning the lives lost in the Junius Seven Tragedy exactly one year ago, Supreme Council Chairman Clyne made a statement:"

The picture change to a man with blonde hair who I figured to be the Supreme Chairman Clyne, next to the man was a young girl with long pink hair, the girl was pretty in my eyes a bit, innocent and gentle it was sad for her to be in this world of heavy war and violence, course I focused back on what was being said by the Chairman.

"That unfortunate incident has left us with deep sorrow we will never forget." Those were word he heard before back in his time, but his countries speeches were more long and more in-depth then that.

"By the way, you're engaged to that girl?" Rau said, this was another surprise, I need to make an account of how many things that Athrun is surprising me with today.

"Y-Yes.." Athrun said not really into the subject that much it seems.

"I hear Miss Lacus is going with the memorial delegation, that's wonderful." Rau said with a smile looking to Athrun.

"Yes." Athrun didn't seem really into it now, it seems he wasn't really in love with the girl at all.

I look between the two then back to the screen but it wasn't for the girl but for the talk about the Tragedy thinking about my own timeline's incidents as the two talked about things.

"You two, the children of Chairman Zala and Chairman Clyne tying the knot. It's certain to bring a light to the next generation, we're counting on you," Rau said as he watched the screen.

"Thank you very much." Athrun said but didn't dive deep into the conversation.

"So I won't ask for details but it sounds like the Junius Seven Tragedy was pretty bad." Athrun stares at me with a nod while Rau looked at me as well with an interested look, maybe who knows what look he was making behind that mask.

"I can't imagine how many people were lost in that tragedy, probably not as much as the ones my time had." I said softly staring at the screen causing both of them to be confused.

"You mean, this wasn't the first tragedy?" Athrun asked, I shook my head.

"Not at all, there were many, two of which happened to my own nation that brought ourselves into wars." I said as the elevator continues to go down.

"I see... Junius Seven was an incident where the Naturals use nuclear bombs on a PLANTs colony, it killed everyone inside of it, including my mother." Athrun said in a pained voice.

My eyes widen then they soften a bit, I make a fist of anger a bit then calm down, "I see... I can understand that main, its just as bad as terrorists in my time using civilian planes filled with people to crash into civilian buildings."

Athrun stared at me a bit then nodded, "I'm happy to understand our pain then, your proving yourself to be a good ally Tony."

I nod a bit, "Yeah, just hope its enough to convince the council... Your father seems to dislike me." I said.

Rau chuckled a bit, "Trust me, he is just merely observing you." I wasn't really convinced by Rau's words but trusted them a bit.

Then the elevator suddenly lit up, I look behind me to see the massive view of the capital, I was amazed never would I ever dream to seeing something like this, which only fueled my wish to protect this place even more with the power I has, even if it has to use the worst Mobile Suit to do it, I will.

* * *

I felt nervous the moment I entered the room seeing a series of committee members already gathered at their seats staring at us, Athrun and Rau already took their seats before I eventually took mine after getting over my nerves a bit, I could feel their stares at me wondering why I was there before focusing on the subject at hand.

"Now the Supreme Council shall commence a special inquiry into the collapse of Heliopolis a territory of the Orb Union." Chairman Clyne said before moving on.

"We shall begin with Rau Le Creuset we shall hear your report on the matter." Clyne said before Rau got up.

"Yes sir." He said before going up to the podium to talk about the events of Heliopolis.

I stared at Rau as he explained the events that had happened, I slowly began to roll the events in my head in a daydream and keep doing throughout the explanation, I hear about what happened inside of the colony and outside of the colony as well before ending his report with how they didn't want to attack Heliopolis itself and it was the Earth Forces fault, then taking a seat down to let the council deliberate.

"So Orb was working with the Earth Forces after all."

"They were the ones that broke the treaty."

"However, Representative Attha has..."

"We can't trust anyone those living on Earth say!"

Chairman Zala stands suddenly, "However, Commander Le Creuset.." Rau looked up to Zala.

"Are the Mobile Suits of the Earth Forces really worth the sacrifices made to get them?" Zala asked Rau.

Rau stands up, "To explain that I've brought a pilot who has not only piloted one of these but also battled against the only machine we failed to take."

Rau looked to Athrun leaving the Council members to question my reasons for being there a bit more as Rau made his request, "I request to have Athrun Zala to report on this."

Chairman Clyne looked to me for a moment then to Athrun before to Chairman Zala then looking back at them all, "I will allow Athrun Zala to report."

Athrun got up then walked up to the podium slowly before video of the Mobile Suits suddenly popped up on the screens showing what they looked at, then Athrun slowly began to slowly explain each Mobile Suit one by one.

Then when it came to the Strike snip its of video of my GINN fighting the Strike and the Moebius Zero were shown off to the Council members making them wonder who it was piloting the GINN before focusing on the subject at hand first.

Athrun returned to his seat before the Council deliberated once more about what they saw, he salutes to them first though, "And there you have it" He said then took his seat next to me.

"They created these terrible things! Damn Naturals!"

"But they are only in the prototype stage right? You could hardly call five machines to be a threat."

"But if they've have come this far the next step their next step would be to mass-produce! Are you saying that we can afford to let that happen?!"

"This is a clear indication of the intentions of the Naturals! They want to further escalate the war!"

After that the council was just in an uproar fighting over what they had just scene trying the pin the blame on something until Clyne silences them.

"Silence, Committee Members! Silence!" Clyne says a loud but not in a shout Zala began to talk.

"There is no one who prefers to fight. Who among us actually want to go to a battlefield?"

"We want to live peacefully, gracefully, and happily, that has been our wish."

Zala stood up from his seat, "But who ruthlessly shattered that wish? Who took our freedom away for their own inconvenience and ambitions and continued to use us?"

"We will never forget Bloody Valetine, the tragedy of Junius Seven!" Zala then stares at me for some reason as if to drill the information into me.

"243,721 people, it's been a year since we lost those countrymen to that abominable incident. Yet we racked our brains to try and end this war quickly by making minimal demands."

The other council members begin to look at what Zala was staring at noticing it was me he was staring at, but Clyne was silently watching him with less intent than the others for some reason.

"However the Naturals have put our efforts to waste, time and time again!"

"We will fight to protect ourselves, if we cannot protect without fighting, we have no choice but to fight!" Zala said finally then continues to stare at me.

"Isn't that right Tony Vihik?" I was then put into the hot seat by Zala, did the man truly hate me after all? Because I wasn't a full blown Coordinator?

Athrun looked at me a bit concerned before Chairman Zala points to the Podium, "Tony Vihik please come to the podium."

I was sweating bullets a bit before I slowly got up Athrun was concern but I pat his shoulder without looking then walk up to the podium giving a small salute with a gulp staring at the eyes of Chairman Zala then to the other committee members.

"Tony Vihik, who are you?" Zala said staring straight into my eyes but I keep my ground.

"I am..." I close my eyes calming myself then stares directly at those eyes. "I am Tony Vihik sir, I am a human from the past, and also a Natural Coordinator." I said bluntly.

The council member were confused some of them gasped before Clyne spoke up, "A Natural Coordinator from the past you say?"

I nod, "Yes, or at least that is what Commander Le Creuset explained to me after I was picked up from the collapsing colony of Heliopolis."

"You were in Heliopolis? Were you a civilian there?" One of the members asked me, I shook my head.

"No as I said before I cam from the past, I don't know how or why but I did." I said to them, they seem reluctant a bit as I stood there.

"Mr. Vihik..." Clyne began.

"Tony is fine sir, I am not really used to formalities." I said

Clyne chuckles, "Tony... Your story sounds strange, however the results from your examination brought by Le Creuset is like a Coordinators but you are still a Natural."

The image of my brain and body show up showing the council members who were convinced by such, "So his story about being a Natural Coordinator is true, what is also true is that in the past similar people were report of having the same thing, and claim they came from the past."

"B-but that is just absurd! You can't expect us to believe that!" One of the committee members complain.

"Then how about a test then... Tony please the country you hail from in your time and a country currently in conflict." Clyne said with a smile to me.

I stare at him before nodding, "I come from the United States of America sir, and one place that us currently in conflict is a civil war in a European Country called Ukraine."

The council members look at each other then back at Clyne, "W-Well... It seems you are right Clyne, there isn't any records or current learning going on to teach kids about the time of AD."

Clyne nodded, "Yes... Now then Tony this GINN here." The GINN fighting off the Strike twice from Artemis and before that was shown.

"Was it you who was piloting this here GINN?" I nod.

"Yes Chairman." I said in response, causing the council to slowly doubt he was an enemy.

"Is it also true that you only read the manual of a GINN three times in less than an hour and could move it perfectly?" I nod.

"Yes Chairman." I said causing the council to whisper amongst themselves.

"Then please tell me, are you apart of ZAFT? Or the Earth Forces?" Chairman Clyne asked.

I made a small fist, I closed my eyes then open them once again, "I may not have the same hate as you all towards the Naturals since I used to be them, even now I am still trying to figure things out. I don't know about Junius Seven or much about Coordinators..." The listen to his word intent to see if he was an enemy or not.

"I don't know who the Earth Forces for all I know, however I do know the pain, of you own people getting killed by selfish ambitions where many innocent lives were lost over simple things such as power or revenge, the same happened to my people from my past."

I stare at all of the council members, "Even if I have to prove it I will, but the side I've chosen after seeing this wonderful place and learning what happened I can't help but fight to protect this precious place!"

Clyne smiled a bit, the council members nod except for Zala who was still staring at him even when seated before he began to talk, "Then you choose to fight alongside ZAFT? To protect the PLANTs and its people?"

I stare at Zala then nod, "I do, I chose to fight for ZAFT!"

Zala continues to stare then closed his eyes, "Alright then, but council I believe we should give him a test to see if he was worth having him join ZAFT."

Athrun didn't like this at all, however I didn't mind, Clyne looked to Zala who then rose up a bit, "Tony Vihik, you will stay here a few days and prepare yourself for a duel with Mobile Suits against war criminals currently in prison for their crimes."

"If you win you will join ZAFT officially, if you lose, you will either die from the Criminals who will be released if they succeed in defeating you or be treated as a war hostage until we figure out what to with you, do you understand?" Zala asked, the council members thought it was a bit harsh as I have already proven myself but I only nod.

"Alright then, I accept your challenge Chairman Zala, to prove myself to you can all of the people here that do not believe in what I say." I said only bringing a smirk from Zala.

"Then you better be ready in the next few days, better find a place to stay, you will be here for awhile." Zala said before the meeting was over.

* * *

I stood next to Athrun saluting to the council members who walk by, some of them wish me good luck while some give me the cold shoulder as I stood there with Athrun.

"You didn't have to accept the challenge Tony." Athrun told me, I was silent for a moment.

"I need to prove to your father I am on his side, if this proves it then I will do it." I said, Athrun was a bit concerned then Chairman Clyne walked up to them.

"Athrun its nice to see you back, to bad Lacus isn't here to see you now that you are back." He said to Athrun who chuckled a bit.

"Yes I do suppose so Your Excellency." He said with a salute to Clyne who waved it off then looked to me with a nod, I was already saluting but nodded to him as well.

"You don't need to do that when there isn't a big ceremony or something of the going on, just Chairman Clyne will do" He walked down toward the giant fossil in the room with me and Athrun behind him.

"Things are gonna get hectic at this point, so it might be nice if you got some free time Athrun, sadly for Tony here he has a lot of free time now thanks to Chairman Zala." He said looking to me.

"I don't mind sir, lets me enjoy the capital a bit more since I don't know much of this time line or whats different yet." I say waving a hand to get rid of the subject.

He chuckles a bit, "Well at least you are positive about it, anyways I can understand your father's comment Athrun." There was a moment of silence as they all look at the fossil before Athrun's name was called.

We look back to see Rau standing there with Chairman Zala walking toward them, "We are going after the newly-made ship and the mobile suit."

Athrun was a bit surprised by the sudden change in plans, I am just standing there staring at Rau then to Zala who was looking straight at me finding more interest in me at the moment it would seem.

"The Laconi and Proto squads are joining under my command, we are leaving in 72 hours." Rau said.

"Yes sir!" Athrun said as Rau left saluting to Clyne, Athrun salutes looks to me with a salute then leaves.

I then turn back to Chairman Zala who approached us, he looked at me then to the fossil, "We have very little time." Zala said staring at the Fossil as if it would give him answers.

"What will it do to escalate the war for no purpose?" Clyne looked and asked Zala.

"That is exactly why we cannot forgive them." He said without looking to Clyne.

He then turned to Clyne and me, "Those who get in our way." Zala said then stared at me.

"You might be a key player in this war when you are unleashed boy, your skills will be needed very much, if you win you will be a proud addition to the ZAFT military." I am staring him with with the same stare he was giving me.

"Then I'll make sure I won't lose in your little challenge then, Chairman Zala." I said forcing a smirk on the man's face.

"You were raised quite well, you are very mature for someone of your age, I wish there was more like you, the duel will only have GINNs in it, that should be a good enough challenge for you to have 4 of the same machine you wield." Zala said before walking away.

I stare at the man as he walked away then stared at the fossil, "Well then guess I better find some place to stay at."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I look to see it was Chairman Clyne's, "Well then since you are an honored guest, I think my mansion will be suited enough for you."

My eyes widen at the offer then smile at the man, "Thank you Chairman Clyne, I gladly accept the offer."

Clyne nods before staring at the strange fossil which I turn back to look to, I might be a few days late heck who knows when I get out of the PLANTs but when I get back out there, I won't be the same person, as these next few days may change my life forever.

**Next time on _Natural Coordinator:_**

_As per the deal struck by Tony and Chairman Zala, he has agreed to be partake in the challenge presented to him by the Chairman. However before doing that he gets to study and relax at Chairman Clyne's home where he learns more about the history of the Coordinators and a bit about Chairman Clyne himself._

_Next Chapter: Clyne Mansion_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Sorry if these next two chapters are boring guys but its a nice setup for whats to come for Tony's new life, I prepared this EXTRA long chapter just for you guys, about 5000 words were put onto this chapter thanks to dedication and YOU guys for loving it so much.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint this time, but as I said before next one is gonna be a bit boring but the challenge is gonna lighten things up a bit, things are gonna change and things are gonna just get a bit more crazier.**

**As per request by some people Tony WILL be obtaining a Gundam in the near future, but for now he will be using Standardize units for now.**

**For now enjoy the rest of your day, please Review, give me your thoughts on things.**

* * *

**Still asking for pairings this is what I've gotten so far:**

**Oc x Lacus (Kira would get Flay)  
**

**Oc x Lunamarie**

* * *

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5: Clyne Mansion

**Hi everyone, nice to see you again for another Chapter, this is another development of the relationship be tween Tony and Chairman Clyne so even if there is no action in this chapter once again, I hope you read this anyways.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Clyne Mansion**

* * *

_Clyne Mansion – Tony_

I grumble a bit as the ringing of an alarm goes off in my ears, I slowly open my eyes finding myself in a luxurious bedroom laying on a bed of some sort before slowly sitting myself up then stretching my arms a bit, I haven't had a good sleep since the day before that nuke hit Pittsburgh.

I still couldn't believe I was in this new time line that would be part of his new life, however it was and now I was just trying to get used to it, it took me a bit to get up and get myself a shower before getting myself into in some clean clothes set out by a servant.

I looked out the window seeing a giant flower garden outside, for the home of a political leader, it sure was an amazing sight, I remembered that I was in the Clyne Mansion, the home of Chairman Clyne after his generous offer to stay at his home during his stay here at the PLANTs.

After getting all ready I headed downstairs where I'm is greeted with the familiar scent of breakfast in the air, I walk into the dining room to see Chairman Clyne at the sipping something out of a mug then saw me before inviting me to join next to him, he was sitting at the end of the table so I sat down on the corner of the table next to him.

"So did you enjoy your rest?"He asked in a soft tone.

I nodded, "Yes thank you Chairman Clyne for being so kind to me." As I said this a servant had placed a plate of food down in front of me on the table along with a cup of juice.

"Please just call me Clyne while we are not in public, you are my guest so I want you to be as comfortable as possible, especially with the kind of predicament to have face over these past days." He said to me.

I smile at the man's words, "Thank you Clyne... So I get a few days to relax and prepare myself before the challenge begins?" I ask before taking a fork to eat some of the food on my plate.

"Yes, Zala knew you were tired from your previous engagements so he wanted you to be at least rested up for the challenge, he is mainly doing this to test your abilities to see if the videos were not a hoax." He to me.

I give a slight nod before taking a small sip of my juice, "So... If I might ask what is it like to be a political leader of this time period?" I ask a bit nervous to ask this.

He chuckled a bit, "There is no problem with a bit of curiosity Tony... Now then to answer that..." He closed his eyes then softly opened them, "It is stressful I must admit, you have people you have to convince, make sure things do not get out of hand, and attempting to end this war before even more lives are lost."

I stare at him for a bit, "So that... Things like Junius Seven don't happen again right?" I ask even though it was a touchy thing to say.

He was silent before nodding, "Yes... So that won't happen again." He said softly with a bit of pain.

I was silent for a moment as well, "I can understand that pain, actually no everyone in my time period understood that pain, ever since World War II everyone in that time line knew that war and prejudice was just wrong, and that killing people for the sake of that prejudice is even worse." I said in a pained voice myself.

"World War II... Unlike our knowledge of Ukraine and United States, I'm afraid our history doesn't go that far back." He said, I look to him then look down.

"Nazi Germany, in that time they thought they were the perfect human race, as a result their leader who had that strong ideal in his mind committed something that in our time line remembered so it never happened again." I started.

"That would be?" Clyne asked taking a sip of his mug.

"The attempted genocide of a whole race, and the murder of eleven million people." I heard coughing once I finished that, I looked to Clyne to see if he was alright then looked to me stunned.

"E-Eleven million people?!" He asked completely stunned.

I nod, "Yes, the war itself didn't kill that many either, it was the actions of Germany that cost the most loses during that time, it was a good thing the Allies stopped them though or else there wouldn't have been any survivors to tell the tale of what happened."

Clyne was silent for a moment then stared at me, "To think we would have a friend who understood so much more than us Coordinators." He said

I looked to Clyne surprised, "Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"I am saying you are a very wise young man Tony, even more wiser than myself since you know these things, with that I can officially see you as a close ally, once the challenge is over I will want to talk with you." He said causing me to nod before a ZAFT soldier suddenly walks in with a salute then nods to me.

"Mr. Vihik it is a pleasure to meet you." The soldier said causing me to raise an eyebrow I look to Clyne.

"A-Ah yes.. I forgot to mention but Zala has made your challenge a... Public event, it seems they have given out info about you being a Natural Coordinator and your challenge, it might be a way to win over the people maybe." Clyne said to me but I was just surprised.

"I see..." I look to the Soldier who just nodded to me.

"I wish you the best of luck Mr. Vihik, now then Chairman Clyne I hate to interrupt your breakfast but I have news for you... It's about your daughter." The soldier said.

I squint my eyes at the soldier then remembered Clyne has a daughter, I saw her on the elevator when the news was on, but didn't learn the name of her, I look to Clyne who was now worried a bit.

"Did something happen to Lacus?" He asked the Soldier.

"I'm afraid so sir, the Silverwind has disappeared with Miss Lacus still missing, Lieutenant Le Creuset's team has been sent to search for her." The Soldier said.

"I see..." He said looking to me knowing I would have been part of the search party if it wasn't for the Challenge.

"When they do find her, please tell them to send her back home immediately." He said to the soldier who salutes then walks away.

"I'm... Sorry Clyne, if it wasn't for me I would be out there helping." I say before Clyne puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It is fine, I trust Lieutenant Le Creuset will find her even without you on the team, for now we need to focus on you." He said staring at me causing me to be confused.

"I'm honored to hear you say that but I'm that important?" I asked, Clyne chuckles.

"I can't worry about my Daughter right now, she would want me to keep on a smile and focus on my work, besides I can't do anything to help but hope she is found, right now my work is to help you." He said as he finished his breakfast as I did the same.

"Now then, I got to make rounds around the capital for a bit so I hope you don't mind tagging along Tony." Clyne said, I shook my head.

"Not at all Clyne." I said to him before getting up to follow him to the car waiting for them.

We were in some sort of limo that I could feel was reinforced in case of any assassination attempts on the Chairman's life, at least there was some lessons still in the minds of this time line, I look to Clyne wondering where we were going.

"Clyne, if you don't mind me asking... Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a flower store, then to a cemetery before we go to meet with some members of the Council to discuss somethings." Clyne said as the car was going through a shopping district, I didn't say anymore when I heard this.

* * *

It didn't take long til we arrived at the shop, there were people staring at the vehicle as the door was opened by the chauffeur letting Clyne to get out first waving to the people then makes a motion for me to follow which I do, people stare at me with surprise then whispers meaning they have seen the news about me.

I follow Clyne into the shop where he bought some beautiful white flowers I haven't seen before before heading back to the car, the eyes of the people were more interested on me as we got back into the car that drives off to a private cemetery.

As we got out I notice some peering eyes in the corner of my eyes a bit, were they spys?

I didn't know but I made note of it as we walked into the Cemetery, as we walked through the cemetery before coming on up to tombstone with a name, the first name was a bit faded but the last name said 'Clyne'.

I stare at the tombstone then to Clyne who was silent for a few minutes then began to talk, "This was my wife, she died a little after giving birth to Lacus." He said softly.

I looked to Clyne for a minute hearing this, there was a light wind for a minute, I keep a few eyes looking around a bit spotting a man behind a tree and another at another tombstone.

"This is the reason why I fight so hard, to make sure that another tragedy never happens again like it did at Junius Seven, thanks to Lacus we are able to contain the anger of the Coordinators." He said then got up.

"I see..." I said looking at the tombstone then the feeling of being watched was really getting to me.

"They are Zala's spys, they are just monitoring you to make sure you don't try anything." He said.

I looked at one of the spys then Clyne began to walk, I quickly move to catch up with him before he continued to talk, "Did you have family before coming to this time?"

I nod, "Yeah, I did a nice one, I was still in school at the time but my family really supported me at the time." I said.

Clyne looked to me for a bit then focused on the car, I was confused before going into the car myself, after that we visited the small meeting with a few council members, I didn't know the point as to why Clyne was showing all of this to me, was he trying to get me to understand the PLANTs a bit more?

* * *

In was sundown by the time we were heading back to the mansion, my mind was trying to go through the information I gathered today before Clyne interrupted my thoughts.

"You are confused aren't you?" He asked me, I looked to him with a nod.

"I can understand, it will all come together soon enough, the people and this place is what I want to protect, I want to show you these things to show what you are protecting." He said.

I look out the window seeing the small view of the capital a bit, "It's not just that... I want to protect the peace of this world, the innocent lives, and make it so no more people have to die." I said.

Clyne chuckled lightly, "I see, well at least you are honest, it is a wonderful dream that we both have, I'll let you have access to the library where you can research more on ZAFT's history."

I look to Clyne with a smile, "Thank you Clyne."

Clyne nodded as we arrived at the mansion, I didn't waste time going to the library to read up on ZAFT's history until I went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was the same routine, shower, change clothes, then have breakfast but Clyne was in a good mood today it seems as I had a book next to me on ZAFT political history, I've read a lot of the books from the library last night so I was working on smaller details.

"Did something good happen Clyne?" I ask before taking a bite out of my breakfast.

He was reading a message that was on a piece of paper, "It seems Le Creuset's team has found Lacus, she will be here tomorrow."

I stare at him then smile, "Your kidding? Thats great news!"

Clyne nodded, "Yes it is, so tomorrow I want you to come with me to greet her home so you can get to know her."

Now this was getting weirder, Clyne was planning something I could feel it but I couldn't figure out what as I ate and finished my breakfast then finishing up the book I was reading.

"So on today's Agenda... We have a meeting with Zala to talk about our plans on the military front, it seems at the same time that Lacus was found and rescued, the team also destroyed a fleet of Earth Forces ships." Clyne said.

"Wow, just Athrun and the others really didn't need me... Course I have no idea how much a GINN is gonna be useful now that the G-Weapons exist." I said staring at the closed book.

"Nonsense... Your time will come when you will be needed, you just need to focus on what you can do right now." Clyne said.

"Yeah I suppose your right..." I said before getting up, "If you would excuse me." I say with a bow before leaving the room.

Clyne stared at me wondering if he said something wrong.

* * *

I walked out of the mansion and head out to the small garden staring at the flowers before reading the railing at he edge of the cliff staring off at the view.

"Chairman Clyne is really trying to help me out in my situation but... I can't help but feel out of place here, it would be the same for the Earth Forces as well, this is a place I don't belong no matter how great I am to them." I said to the sky.

"Now both sides are doing a tug of war trying to win my favor it seems or trying to gain an advantage over the other side, why did that nuke had to happen I wonder?" I ask myself remembering the nuke and everything turning to smoke and ash.

"I miss everyone, even with my new friends it's... Just not the same." I say as I lay my chin on my arms leaning a bit against the railing.

Clyne was in the distance staring at me with eyes of interest and thought before saying silently to himself, "Believe it or not this is your home now, as such you need to help become the corner stone that will help protect this place and be a symbol of hope for the PLANTs and the world."

"Your time will come Tony, just hold out for a bit longer." He said before walking back into the mansion.

* * *

"The Three-Legged ship was reported to be seen headed for the 8th Fleet of the Earth Forces, as such we need to plan an attack to sink the Three-Legged ship while we have the chance." Zala stated.

I was now in a meeting with Chairman Zala along with Chairman Clyne, I sat behind Clyne silently hearing their discussion of the matter, Clyne was not liking the increased offensive actions going on now.

"Yes however..." Clyne was cut off by Zala.

"No more hesitation Clyne, we need to do this while we have the chance!" Zala was pressuring Clyne now who was thinking on it deeply.

"Alright, I will think about it and give you my answer after Tony's challenge is over, is the Vesalius still within the area?" Clyne asked.

Zala sighed nodding, "Then keep them within the area until further notice, do not have them engage until I say otherwise understood?" Clyne asked causing Zala to nod.

"Speaking of the challenge... It will be held the day after tomorrow." Zala stated.

Clyne looked to me which I nod to, "Understood, the day after tomorrow it is." I say causing Zala to nod.

The meeting went on talking about different subjects in the military before it was over leaving me to my thoughts still before I could sleep that night.

* * *

My last free day was today as I stood with Clyne at the elevator as we waited for Lacus to appear, never would I have imaged would I meet this girl, I understood if it was Athrun but me? Wouldn't have dream of it one bit.

As we both stand there Clyne whispered to me, "A lot of things can happen can it, when you think something is impossible it usually happens." He said.

I stared at Clyne a bit surprised the man read his mind a bit, "Y-Yeah, I found that to happen a lot, especially during my time in my old time line." I said.

Clyne chuckles then stood at attention as the girl appeared suddenly, the girl was in a purple and white dress, the girl had light pink hair with pale cerulean eyes that shines brightly as the girl walked out, in her hands was a red ball robot shouting out 'Haro!'

The little robot spoke, "Haro! Father! Haro!" The girl looked up then made a bit smile as she ran over.

Clyne stepped forward before hugging his daughter, I stand there silently letting the two have their moment then the girl spots me breaking the hug at that point.

"Huh? Father who is this?" She asked staring at me.

"This is Tony Vihik, he is currently staying with us as a guest." Clyne said but Lacus smiled.

"Ah your Athrun's friend, he told me about you." I was surprised.

"He said I was a friend?" I asked, the girl nodded, I only smiled in response.

"Well its nice to meet you Tony regardless, my name is Lacus Clyne, its nice to finally make your acquaintance." She said putting a hand out to shake, I softly shook the girl's hand.

"Likewise Miss Clyne." Lacus giggled.

"Just call me Lacus, Tony." She said softly, the Haro chirped into, "Lacus! Haro! Haro!"

I can only bring out a light chuckle at Haro along with the rest of the Clynes before we move to the car, we spend most of the car ride talking to Lacus about what happened with me as she did the same about herself.

Apparently she was found by the Earth Forces and was given back to the ZAFT in exchange for safe passage out of the battlefield, Athrun was the one that helped in the exchange.

She looked to me though after saying all of that, "Although you had it more rough than I did Tony."

I blink the rubbed my head a bit, "I guess I did.." I said softly causing the girl to giggle a bit.

Lacus looked to her father, "So he has to partake in a challenge then? Is it too much to ask for me to watch the challenge as well?"

Clyne was a bit hesitant then nodded, "Alright... You can watch the challenge, it is a public event anyways."

Lacus smiled "Thank you father, I'll be sure to root for you Tony."

I smiled back nodding, "Thank you, Lacus."

* * *

Once we arrived back we had dinner, I listened to Lacus's and Clyne's conversations about some subjects and things she learned about the Earth Forces, there were a few laughs but once I was done with my food I excused myself and found myself outside at the garden once more.

I was staring at the view once again thinking about the things I said yesterday to myself, about whenever or not I fitted in this place or not, I sighed a bit as I say the night sky slightly before a certain red robot drew me out of my throughts.

"Haro! Tony sad! Haro!" Haro shouted, I stare at the machine.

"Hi Haro... Do you think I fit in?" Haro was just shouting out Haro not giving me an answer then a familiar voice draws me attention.

"What makes you think you don't fit in?" I look back to see Lacus walking up standing next to me at the railing staring at me with Haro floating to her hands.

"Well... It's just.." I look to the railing a bit, "I mean this isn't even my time line, even if I am something special I just don't feel like I fit in this world at all, it feels like I am just an extra in some show or game."

Lacus stared at me then looked at the view, "That isn't what me and my father think though."

I looked to her confused, "I mean you help out Athrun and the others right? Does that not mean you helped and fitted in?"

I thought about it, as Lacus went on, "You helped a lot of people, even if you are not in your own time line this is your new home, and since you are here now that means you do fit in here." She said smiling at me.

I looked down then looked back to the view thinking deeply on what Lacus just said, then the girl giggled causing me to look at her, "W-What?"

"You're thinking to hard on the matter, just focus on the now, things will work out." She said to me then looked back to me finally staring into my eyes a bit.

I chuckle a bit, the girl was confused now, "Yeah... Your right, thanks Lacus I need that."

Haro began to complain, "Don't forget! Haro! Haro!"

We both laugh a bit, "Yes, yes, you too Haro." I said to the robot which was satisfied with that.

We stood there staring at the view talking about things until we later went back to the mansion to sleep.

* * *

_? - Clyne_

Clyne sat in a chair talking on the phone with someone, there was a desk in front of him with papers that seemed to be important documents, but in big letters the main document said: "Tony Clyne"

"Yes I know, I've done my best to get the message to him, he still has much to learn about this time, I feel sad for him but he needs to learn these things, its the only way to ensure this world to be at peace." He said into the phone.

"No he is unaware of such... I am gonna tell him after the challenge is over, hopefully this will help him with his mindset right now... Friends do help, but a family is also good for him in a time like this." He said picking up the document.

"The papers are ready yes, once the challenge is over, he will be a Clyne not only that..." He turned around in his chair to look into a window showing a hanger with lights shining on a Black and White mobile suit that looks like one of the G-Weapons.

"But he will be given a present once this is all over, a symbol that will bring peace to this world." Clyne said as he stared at the G-Weapon in the hanger.

**Next time on _Natural Coordinator:_**

_Clyne's secret plan for Tony starts to unveil as the fated day arrives for tony, however when pitted against 4 War Criminals who will stop at nothing to get their freedom, what will Tony do when he will have to choose between the lives of others and his own?_

_The wheel of destiny as being set in motion, the path to peace begins!_

_Next Chapter: One Life vs Thousands_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, I stayed up... 7 hours past the time I should really go to bed... I hope you enjoy my passion for this series and for you guys.**

**Anyways this Chapter took awhile but the next chapter is gonna get crazy so I hope you all come back to read that upcoming chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and your thoughts of the chapter and tell me of what you think overall of the story so far!**

**Cya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: One Life vs Thousands

**Now it begins, the challenge starts today and so does Clyne's plan, so instead of keeping you guys up here lets just get you into the story already, Let's A Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**One Life vs Thousands**

* * *

_PLANTs – Tony_

It was morning now, I was already in my uniform and ate breakfast early to look the amazing view out in the garden, I was leaning against the railing once more thinking about the words Lacus said to me last night, the words did help me with my ability to cope with being in this kind of word.

My challenge would begin in the next few hours so now I just need to prepare myself mentally and get things sort out in my head, I read as many books I could and rested up, now it would all be up to me.

"I see you are up early." I turn around to see Lacus, I chuckle a bit.

"I am an early riser, good morning Lacus." I said with a smile, she returned it as she walked up to stand beside me.

"Good morning to you as well, isn't it a lovely view?" She asked me.

I look back at the view, "Yeah, the flowers, being on this cliff, the beautiful sky.." I say softly looking upward, "It isn't something you could never get in my time except in your dreams."

She giggled a bit, "Those must have been some nice dreams then."

I chuckle once again, "Yeah I suppose your right... And no matter what even after today I'll keep seeing this view." I said putting a hand out as if to try and grab the sky.

Lacus stared at my hand then grabs it, I blinked as she pulls down then hand then grasps in her hands, "You will, cause you will come back here alive." She said with a smile.

I was silent then nodded, "Right, I'll come back alive." I said then Lacus lets go of my hand nodding.

"You better, I don't want father to be sad." She said causing me to stare a bit.

"I will, I don't want that gift of his to go to waste." I say causing Lacus to giggle.

"That would make it even worse. Oh, I know!" Lacus said before walking to the flower bed turning to me, she clears her voice causing me to be confused a bit staring at the girl as I leaned against the railing.

Then a wonderful sound starts to come out of the girl's voice, she was... Singing a soft song of some sort, it wasn't something I have heard before then I remembered Lacus was a singer, people found her as an idol in the PLANTs, she was the symbol of peace for the people.

I closed my eyes and listened to the girl's angelic voice until the full song as over then opened them finding the girl smiling, "I hope that helped soothe your mind a bit."

I nodded as I stretched my arms then checked the time, "We better get going." I said before slowly heading for the mansion with Lacus nodding and following right behind me.

* * *

We were in the car now being driven to the arena in which the challenge is gonna be held at, apparently the criminals were gonna arrive later as they needed extra escorts than needed it would seem, I just hope the criminals don't try anything.

I look to Clyne who had a briefcase causing me to be confused, "You have business to take of Clyne?" I asked causing him to look at me for a moment then nod.

"Yes I do, I need to give Zala my response today, this is just documents for the occasion." He said.

"I see... Tell me how it goes." I said before the man nodded.

Lacus who was to my right looked at her father for a bit which he nodded in response, she nodded as well as we sat there in silence talking about the amount of people coming to the event and such as we arrive.

There was already a crowd gathered at the arena clearly wanting a glimpse at the Natural Coordinator that will be partaking in this challenge, there were cameras and everything judging from the looks of things, I gulp a bit as Clyne gets out of the car waving to everyone followed by Lacus who smiled and gave a light wave to everyone then waited for me.

I got out of the car fixing my uniform a bit then lightly wave to the crowd walking with Lacus into the building letting the news take their video or picture before we went into the build where Clyne was waiting, there were some guards waiting for him.

"Tony these guard will escort you to your room to get you ready for the event then take you to the hanger, we will be rooting for you good luck." Clyne said before walking to get to the viewers area, Lacus looked to me then smiled as a good luck charm before following her father.

* * *

I was escorted to a changing room where I was to get myself into a pilot suit then put a helmet on before having to sit there waiting to be escort to the hanger then I noticed something was in the pocket of my uniform, I pull it out finding a pin that has the Orb Union symbol on it with angel wings and a Z smack in the middle.

I didn't know what it meant right now but I figured it was a gift Lacus placed in my pocket at one point, I smile then pin it onto my Pilot suit before I was called, I sigh a bit then got up to follow the guards to the hanger.

The hanger was a small corridor with a GINN already there, I put on my helmet as walk through the catwalk to get into the GINN to start the unit's start up process, to make it so people can tell the units apart the Criminals were sporting a series of red colored GINNs while I would be sporting a Blue one.

I check the systems of the GINN, they were perfect from what I can tell, if fact I believe this is my GINN in fact, regardless I power up the machine then wait for the okay to launch, I second check the systems, the weapons, before I confirm I was ready just in time for the green to flash.

I breathe deeply then stare at the end of the corridor, "Tony Vihik, GINN, Launching!" I shout as my unit launches out into the Arena which was a giant bubble of sort with no gravity.

I looked around to see the red GINNs appearing as I move my unit to the middle of the bubble with the other units circling around me a bit, I look into the stands to see a small box area where I can see Lacus, Clyne, and Zala watching before focusing on the units around me.

The countdown to mark the start the event hits zero causing one of the GINNs to charge wildly at me with a sword, I boost my unit up for a moment then see the other GINNs aiming their guns at me, it seems the criminals will be working together as they all fire at me.

I draw my unit's blade to deflect bullets aiming at the front of my units as I boost upward quickly then aim my gun at the unit that charged at me before firing my own gun, the bullet knock off one of its wings and an arm before the unit comes at me once more swinging that blade aimlessly, the other units stop firing so they don't hit their comrade.

I see the opportunity to act as I charge at the incoming unit using my blade at the right timing when the unit was swinging from right to left I block the slash with the face of my blade before boosting into the enemy GINN cutting the unit's arm off then but into the GINN before kicking the unit toward one of the other GINNs before it explodes confusing that said unit.

Before the others could act I launch my GINN behind the smoke to end up quickly behind the unit I just threw the destroyed unit at, the unit turns around before getting stabbed into the cockpit by my GINN's blade then pull it out before flying into the smoke to hide as the unit is destroyed, the two remaining GINNS then wildly fire at the smoke hoping to get me.

However they get a whole lot of nothing as I come down from below suddenly charging at the GINN on the left, the unit fires at me chipping my unit a bit with bullets before I go into to cut up the unit's left arm off, it retaliates with pulling its own blade that clashes with mine before I push the barrel of my unit's gun at the GINN's torso before firing a wave of bullets into the unit's torso.

As I did this though the last remaining unit was staring at mine with disbelief, "T-Theres no way... There is no way this is happening!" He shouted out denying to think someone like me could take out three of them in no time flat, then an idea struck the criminal.

The bubble itself wasn't really reinforced well to block bullets since the government thought the criminals would do this the respectful way, however the man in the last remaining GINN has different plans, it quickly boosted up just as I had finished off the third GINN causing me to look at what the last unit was doing before it stopped.

I was just about to charge at the unit before it aimed its blade at me then it's gun toward the box containing Lacus, Clyne, and Zala, the criminal laughs over his loudspeakers as the crowd was shocked and surprised as they watched the criminal threatened their leaders and their idol.

"One move Natural and I will kill the leaders of this nation, then I will kill every single last one of these people in this place!" The Criminal said blade still aimed at me.

I stopped my movement staring at the red GINN as he threatened to kill everyone here, even if he stopped him, Lacus and the others would be..

The Criminal laughs, "Now then... Be a good little boy and listen, you are gonna die here and I will be freed from my captivity whenever you move or not, cause either way, you will die you may have taken out my friends but you can't take me out you stupid Natural!"

I was silent then I began to talk, "So does that mean you don't care about killing innocent people?"

The Criminal was ticked off, "What was that?"

"I'm asking, are you alright with killing innocent people for your own freedom?" I asked once more.

"Of course! Its because of these stupid people I was in prison in the first place, I didn't even do anything yet they throw me in prison, as such I don't care, I will kill every single soul in here, who cares if the Naturals kills us all I don't want to be a slave any longer!" He said then he raised his blade.

"So I'll make a deal with you, die and these people will live, try anything and you can say goodbye to these 'innocent' people you care so much about." He continued with ending with a laugh that made me growl.

"So is that how you view things, I know a lot of people who thought that way, however you know what happened to them?" I asked over my speaker.

"Oh this has to be interesting, what happened?" The Criminal asked.

I looked to the box where Lacus was, I could see her staring at me with concern, then to the rest of the people here, I closed my eyes then slowly open them staring at the unit above me.

"What happened to them.. Was they were killed for what they did!" I shouted out causing The Criminal to be off his guard with a bit of anger for a moment giving me the chance I needed to fire my gun at the GINN's hand destroying it causing the unit to drop it's gun.

"W-What.. H-How did.. Why you little!" The Criminal shouted as he charged at me with his sword.

I move my unit's blade up to clash with his I could feel the skill coming off the man, I kick the unit back then fire my gun at him which just causes the GINN to swiftly dodge out of the way of the bullets before coming straight at me, I move but find my unit's arm with its gun cut off, I boost back away from the GINN to create some space.

"HA, now you only have one arm, your mine now!" He shouted before charging at me, I thought of ways of how to deal with this, then there was a risky and quick way to deal with this, I charge at the unit boosters at full, as me move closer and closer the red GINN gets ready to stab at my unit straight at my cockpit.

"Get ready to die Natural!" He shouted however he sees something he never would have seen from a GINN pilot before.

Instead of charging normally, after the red GINN made the stabbing motion, I had moved my unit's arm up the moved to push the unit's arm and take the impact of the blade lodging it into the arm then pushing it away from its targeted location, instead the unit stabs deep into my unit's shoulder instead.

"W-What that movement isn't possible..." Then The Criminal's worse nightmare came as he saw my unit stop boosting toward him with my blade now in a fixed aim toward his cockpit.

"N-No, s-stop I'm sorry no don't kill m- AGH!" The man pleaded however after what he did I didn't give him the right to live, I push the blade into the unit's cockpit, there were shocks every where around the two units.

I look up at the box see Lacus covering her mouth seeing the sight, I smile a bit at the girl before my world suddenly goes black at the red GINN explodes engulfing my unit with flames and smoke.

* * *

It was an hour after the incident that I wake up finding myself on a bed, I heard the cries of a girl next to me and two blurry figures before a series of claps began to engulf my ears before my vision clears.

For a start I didn't know where I was before I see Clyne and Zala standing there see me wake up clapping, I look around a bit see a small crowd of people, it seems I was being taken care of by a medic of some sort at the arena's medbay.

Within the crowd were soldiers and civilians applauding for my coming back to reality, then I felt someone on my left arm, I looked to see it the Lacus staring at me eyes a bit teary, I chuckle lightly, "I-I told you I would come back didn't I?" I say, she giggles wiping away her tears a bit with a nod.

I looked to Clyne who was getting my attention, "You passed the challenge, although it wasn't what we thought would happened, regardless you saved our lives." He said.

"I am sorry you had to be in such of a spot, it was my challenge and I put you in an undesirable spot, I am happy you saved us and lived as well Tony." I heard Zala said.

I slowly sit up feeling a bit of pain but it wasn't serious, "It's fine, I just did what I said I would do." I said, Lacus was telling me to rest but I waved it off.

The people in the room were confused, "I said I would protect this beautiful place, and the people that live in it, and that is what I did with the best of my abilities." I said.

There were a lot of whispers, Clyne pats my shoulder with a nod, "Can you walk?"

I slowly move then get up, my legs were fine and I could stand but Clyne gave me support just in case, I slowly walk before nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"In that case I wish for you to join me in the ceremony outside the arena, there is somethings I wish to state after the incident today. I look to Lacus who nodded to me to accept.

"I guess... I don't mind." I said to Clyne who nodded, the crowd clears out to get outside with the rest of the crowd waiting for the Chairman's words on the incident.

Zala looks to me as Clyne leaves, Lacus stays with me as support in case I need it, "You proved yourself today Tony, I hope your future with ZAFT is bright, as the symbol of protection and hope for the PLANTs." He said putting a hand out to shake.

I was confused by the last part but shook Zala's hand anyways, "Likewise Chairman Zala."

Zala then walked after Clyne, Lacus held my hand a bit, I look to her, "Thank you again for saving us Tony, and for coming back as well."

I smile at her, "Of course Lacus, I never break my promises." I said to her forcing a smile from her as we walked to catch up with the others.

* * *

There was a small platform when we arrived out there, a podium as well, Clyne moved himself in front of the podium, Me and Lacus walk up to the platform standing next to Clyne.

Usually since Lacus was his daughter she would be standing next to her father but for this one I was standing next to him with Zala on the other side of the Clyne before Clyne began his speech.

"First off before I begin, who here thinks that Mr. Vihik is one of us?" He asked, the whole crowd was silent before they slowly raised their hands one by one before they were all raising their hands.

"Good, now then as I am sure all of you are waiting for, the results of the challenge finds Tony Vihik the victor of the challenge and is officially apart of the ZAFT military as per the agreement made by him and Chairman Zala." There were cheers in the crowd especially from soldiers.

I could see the cameras rolling showing the conference to the whole PLANTs nation, "Now, I wish to apologize for what happened, but to also thank Mr. Vihik here, if he didn't do what he did, either we or him wouldn't be standing here right now."

There was another cheer, I was surprised by the crowd's reaction, was this whole thing really to make me a symbol for the Coordinators?

"But now I also have another announcement, as you know or heard, Mr. Vihik here has come from the past, and now he lives in this world out of place without friends and family." He said bringing the whole crowd into silence.

"That is why... As of today..." He brought out the briefcase from earlier, I stared at Clyne confused by what was going on, he opened the case then brought out a series of documents.

"He is officially a member of the Clyne family, he will bear the name Clyne and be treated as one of us, not in just military, but in our home as apart of PLANTs!" He said, there was silence at the surprise by this, Lacus pushed me forward a bit to have the people stare at me before clapping wildly.

"As apart of this, he has being promoted to Lieutenant for his actions today and shall become a symbol of hope for our people through this dark time!" Clyne shouted to the crowd bringing more cheers before he ended the event with that.

* * *

After this long day I find myself at the garden again of Clyne Mansion as I try to figure things out once again, Clyne, he now new adoptive father, had made him apart of the Clyne family.

I look off at the view before me once before with a smile before there were footsteps behind me, I look behind me to see Clyne and Lacus.

"We are sorry for keeping it a secret from you Tony, we wanted to surprise you." Clyne said taking a seat on one of the chairs there.

I chuckle a bit, "It is fine, in fact I find it nice to have a family of some sort in this time now." I said with a smile, Clyne nodded at what I said.

"Yes that is what I thought you would say that." Clyne said, then Lacus gasped a bit.

"You found the pin!" Lacus said, I look to my chest to see the pin still there, I smile.

"Thanks Lacus for the gift, its very lovely." I said fiddling with it, she smiled.

"Now then Tony, as your welcome to the family I have a gift for you, you are aware of what I said to Zala in that meeting correct?" He asked, I give a nod.

"Well, I agreed to the operation, as such.. Well just follow me." Clyne said as he began to walk over to a small shed, I look to Lacus who told me to go.

So I followed Clyne to the shed, as he typed something into a keypad, "I taught you those things, cause I hoped you would become a symbol of peace and hope for this world once I was gone."

I blinked a bit, "You wanted me to be a symbol of peace and hope?" I asked confsued.

The door opens, we enter it then take a sudden elevator down somewhere, "Yes, also you can call me Father, or Siegel now that we are family, I would appreciate it." I nodded at his words.

The elevator stops then opens a door which leads to a catwalk, I follow Clyne down the catwalk into a dark room then he stops to turn to one side of the room.

"In front of me, is one of the tools that will help you achieve that peace, it was developed just as we heard about the G-Weapons and was created to combat them, it might as well be better than them." He said causing me to stare at him.

Then the lights come on causing me to shield my eyes before a black and white G-Weapon appears before me causing me to be surprised by the design and the unit itself.

"This is... Mine?" Asked Clyne looking at him, he nodded.

"Yes, I want you to take care of this weapon of ours, cause I know the only one who can use it to good use, is you Tony." He said looking at me.

I was silent then stared at the machine then slowly asked holding the pin Lacus gave me, "So I'm guessing I will have to head out to help in the operation then?" I asked.

Clyne nodded, "Although I wish to avoid the battle its a must... Tony as your father I give you a new mission to help the Le Creuset team in its operation against the 8th fleet, also you will also be given order by me and me alone do you understand?" I nodded to him.

"Understood... Father." I said saluting to him before a pilot suit was throw to him suddenly.

"Lacus might be sad, but you will have to go now... Return once your mission is over alright?" I nodded.

"Yes sir, but might I ask... What did you call this G-Weapon?" I asked staring at the machine.

Clyne smiled looking back at the G-Weapon, "I named it..."

"The Orb Zero Gundam"

**Next time on _Natural Coordinator:_**

_With a new name and rank, Tony is now thrust back onto the battle after a short absence of the way he is now back in action with a new weapon secretly made by the Clyne family. _

_However as he arrives on the battlefield he finds the harshness of this war is now known to him as he tries to fight while others try to make use of his time here, either to save or use him!_

_Next Chapter: Orb Zero Launches!_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Yep... I went there for that chapter, now then things are now really gonna pick up, now even though links are BROKEN on fanfiction, I'll provide one anyways for anyone wanting to check out the Orb Zero**

* * *

**Orb Zero Gundam:**

** art/Gundam-SEED-A-STAR-OXB-00-ZERO-3-399714932**

**If Link doesn't work try this:**

**1\. Search up csy5150 Gundam SEED A-STAR**

**2\. Look for a picture with Gundam SEED A-STAR in its name plus OXB-00 ZERO-3 That is how you are gonna find it.**

**Or on Youtube at Tonyrocks345, compose a pm to me to ask for the link.**

* * *

**Pairing update:**

**Lacus x OC – 2 Votes**

**Lunamarie x OC – 1 Vote**

* * *

**Now then I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter we head back into the battlefield!**

**Please review, and I'll cya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Orb Zero Launches!

**Welcome back to Nautral Coordinator, I needed to take a break after that week long of writing nothing but Fanfiction chapters, but now I'm back, this will be a weekly thing now just to warn you cause I got other things I need to do, with that said I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Orb Zero Launches!**

* * *

_PLANTs – Tony_

After receiving the info on my mission, I got into a pilot suit custom made for both the Orb zero and me, then made sure to read the manual on the Orb Zero a bit before heading back to the hanger to board the cockpit of the G-Weapon.

The cockpit itself was way different and more cozy than the cockpit of a GINN, it seems Clyne had put in a few personal touches to the G-Weapon to make it better than the G-Weapons made by the Earth Forces.

From having its own unlimited power source, to its own unique weapons such as its high power beam rifle hooked on the right hip of the unit and a solid blade outlined with beam and heat to make it be able to cut through even the tough Phase Shift armor.

I did a final systems check to make sure everything was in working order before looking out the cockpit window to see Clyne standing behind a window looking into the hanger before I heard his voice over the communicator.

"Complete the mission and return home, I am making sure you got that order." Clyne said, I could hear a bit of worry in his voice.

I smile a bit, "I will, don't worry I'll be back before you know it, just let Lacus know that as well." I said over the communicator causing the man to chuckle.

"With those words I can be a bit at ease now, just be careful." He said over the communicator before disappearing.

I look down the catapult as the hanger doubles both as a hanger and catapult, I check the boosters testing them a bit then relax a bit waiting for the green signal to launch, I hear the small beeps of a count down eying the panel showing the status of the launch before it turns all green.

I sigh a bit then stare down the catapult, "This is Tony Clyne, in the Orb Zero Gundam... Launching!"

Just like that the Orb Zero launches itself forward quickly out of the hanger and into the emptiness of space, it stops for a moment for me to look back at the PLANTs one more time before launching off in the direction of the 8th fleet to catch up with Athrun and the others.

* * *

_8th Fleet – Mu_

Mu sighs a bit as him and the rest of the Archangel have finally met up with the 8th Fleet, a location where they can transfer the civilians onto the Warship owned by Admiral Halberton so they can get a safe shuttle down to the Earth's surface.

The Archangel has also being given orders to return to earth to return to Alaska HQ to find out their new orders so Halberton has equip them with Skyrangers suitable for fighting on Earth as the Mobius Zero is more suitable in space.

But the problem is that it would seem that ZAFT forces are quickly heading their way with most likely the 4 G-Weapons that were stolen as well, all of that was coming their way and the 8Th fleet will most likely not have a chance against them so they are just there to give them more time.

However Mu wasn't really worrying about that, Kira as well as the kids have decided to stay with the Archangel so for now so they had at least something, but what he was trying to figure out is how to capture Tony without getting them or him killed.

"Um... Mu?" Mu heard his name getting called causing him to turn around to see Kira there.

"Oh Kira glad to hear your staying with us, we're gonna need everyone we can get." Mu said with a small chuckle.

Kira wasn't as happy about it but kept talking, "Is something bothering you Mu?" He asked his superior having noticed Mu's concerned look.

"You got me, in all honesty I am trying to figure out how to capture our Natural friend currently with ZAFT." Mu said rubbing the back of his head a bit.

"Oh you mean that GINN pilot from before, I am still confused as to why he didn't appear in those previous engagements." Kira said wondering why they would take a good soldier out of the fight.

"Who knows, but whatever it is we can't worry about it for now, but I still would like to find out some way to get him back to our side." Mu said.

"Well regardless I'll see you later Lieutenant, I need to go get ready for the engagement." Kira said causing Mu to nod being left to his thoughts as he got himself ready as the fleet gets in position.

* * *

_-Murrue-_

Murrue was on the bridge having a mixed feeling of running away from the battlefield and leaving the 8th fleet to fend for themselves, she didn't want to abandon the 8th fleet but that was the plan if things got too hairy.

She would have to put faith in everyone to protect the fleet and make it live to fight another day as the fighting quickly begins with the G-Weapons leading the party.

* * *

_-Creuset-_

Creuset smiled as he watched from the bridge of the Vesalius, today would be the day in his mind that the Three-Legged Ship would finally be sunk, their mobile suits plus the G-Weapons would be more than enough to overpower the 8th fleet.

Although they were taking a few loses on the battlefield in terms of the battle they were winning as more and more Earth Forces troops were easily taken out.

"It won't be that long before the Three-Legged Ship is taken out, even if they are just fighting to protect that ship it won't be enough to stop us." Creuset said with a small laugh as if this were some kind of game.

* * *

_-Mu-_

Although he hasn't engaged in the battle yet he was viewing it from a window spying on the GINNs currently fighting as he waits for the word to engage, "None of those GINNs is Tony."

Mu sighed a bit knowing none of them were as he fought the kid himself, the movements of the GINNs didn't even seem to match the movements of when Tony was piloting one of them, so he figured he wasn't in this battle as well.

"At this rate its gonna be forever until he comes back to our side." Mu said getting a bit frustrated with this as he watched the battle continue.

* * *

_Outside the Battle -Tony_

It was still taking me awhile to get to the battlefield even with the great speed the Orb Zero was showing to me, its boosters were of a higher output making the machine move very fast, maybe even faster than the other G-Weapons.

However I was close, enough so I was able to turn on a zoom in image of the battlefield through my monitors but something catches me off guard, the Vesalius and Gamow both fired their weapons at what seemed to be escaping ships which left me surprised and shock.

"W-What is Creuset thinking?! Those are people not wanting to fight anymore and yet they are just killing them off?!" I asked in anger, even though I had said a vow to protect the PLANTs, I couldn't help but want to protect the 8th Fleet leaving me in quite the position at the moment.

If I did attack it would be hard for me to return back to the PLANTs mainly because if they spot my Orb Zero they would shoot me on sight, so now I had to figure out what to do, my orders were to help Creuset defeat the 8th Fleet so I would have to follow them but I couldn't help but feel helpless once again at the sight before me.

He spots the Aegis and Blitz attacking the ships to the point they are immobilized or destroyed but the Duel and Buster are just attacking to kill, it was only a matter of time before the 8th fleet was completely destroyed.

Then I the back of the battle was the Archangel which the name was found out not long ago by ZAFT, regardless it seems the Archangel was fleeing to head back to Earth with the 8th Fleet acting as a shield causing me to frown a bit.

"Why? Why would the Earth Forces do such a thing, they are gonna get killed regardless!" I said to myself knowing Creuset will kill the fleet even if the Archangel leaves the battle.

"Tony can you hear me?" That voice was Clyne's voice what did he want?

"Y-Yes C- I mean father?" I was still getting used to the idea of having a family now.

"You see the battle before you right? This is how our war is currently leading to, a war of no mercy for either side, that includes innocent lives but as much as I hate these images my order still stands." Clyne said over the communicator.

I was silent for a moment then nodded, "Yes father, I understand." I said calmly.

"Stay strong Tony, you will be able to end this war soon enough." I nodded at Clyne's words who ends the conversation there.

I thought about the battle for a few more moment before I decide to follow Clyne's orders against my better judgment I gripped the controls a bit before launching into the battlefield.

* * *

_-8th Fleet-_

Athrun wasn't liking the fact that the Archangel was fleeing the battlefield so they headed straight for the capital ship to take it out and head straight for the Archangel.

Along with the rest of the G-Weapons, they all attacked the capital ship while trying to get past it but the other ships were causing problems for them as they keep getting attacked by cannon fire.

"This fleet won't give up! Why can't they just let us destroy that ship already and be done with it?!" Dearka asked over the communicator.

The Buster shot down another warship before moving on trying to be quick in getting to the Archangel while the others do the same before they see the Strike and the Mobius Zero shoot out from the Archangel.

"You finally appear Strike! Now I can get some pay back for my injury!" Yzak yells this in his cockpit.

The Duel heads straight for the Strike trying to take out the unit for pay back but the Strike blocks the incoming slash of the Beam Saber before retaliating with a few shots of its rifle which miss, the Duel counters back with a missed slash of the beam saber before the Strike flees with the Duel following right behind it.

The Archangel continues to descend into the Earth's Atmosphere as the fighting goes on, the Mobius Zero tackles with the Buster shooting it but not doing much damage with its mobile cannons but thanks to its speed able to avoid most of the Buster's incoming beams.

"Your not as good as Tony's skills!" Mu said as he quickly avoided the shots and keeps firing the canons of his Mobius Zero.

But then a stray beam comes out of no where and strikes on of the mobile canons of the Mobius Zero causing Mu to be surprised, the rest of the Creuset Squad and Earth Forces were confused by the sudden beam before something appears in view.

In the colors of white and black and moving faster than a Mobius Zero as it heads straight for the Mobius Zero firing another beam that hits another Mobile Canon.

Murrue stands from her seat in the bridge in disbelief, "A-Another G-Weapon?!" She asked aloud unable to understand why such a thing appeared.

Mu and Kira were equally surprised before Mu said over the communicator, "That is him, only one person would be able to take out those canons with such precision and thats Tony!"

Mu focused his attention in fighting against two G-Weapons now as the unknown unit suddenly puts aside his rifle then pulls out the blade out his blade plus a shield then charges at the Mobius Zero.

"Lets see you be able to get me this way!" Mu said as he moved the Mobius Zero upward but the G-Weapon activate another set of boosters built to its legs that made it keep up with the Mobius Zero.

"A unit based off speed and maneuverability, its perfect for Tony's fighting style but its bad for me!" Mu said as the unknown unit slashed and destroyed another canon.

* * *

_-Tony-_

I couldn't believe how easy it was to pilot the Orb Zero, it had boosters on most of its limbs allowing it to maneuver and catch up to targets no matter what direction they went, it was something that he liked piloting as he destroyed a third canon with his unit's blade then seeing the Mobius Zero back off.

"Nice moves Tony, I'm surprised they granted you with such a weapon." Mu said over the communicator as he backed off.

I smile, "That isn't the only thing Mu, I feel bad for not stopping Creuset for destroying those fleeing ships but I got my orders, I hope you can respect that." I say over the communicator.

"None at all, but I need to get back to the Archangel." Mu said as he backed off the fire his remaining canon at the Gamow quickly which was after the Archangel before backing off then heading back to the Archangel.

I move away eying the Duel taking on the Strike then moving around the battlefield switching the sword for the unit's beam rifle then firing at the warships, the beam rifle wasn't a joke, it did quite a bit of damage on the warship making it tear in half from the other damage it took before it sinks.

Then the Gamow starts to head straight for the capital ship, I was wondering why the Gamow decided to do that move in the first place then I spot a shuttle starting to head toward Earth from the Earth Force's capital ship.

"Could that be civilians or people who aren't soldiers?" I ask, I had to give the captain credit, he was good man sacrificing himself for even civilians.

"Tony is that you?" Athrun asked over the communicator as I watched the scene, the Aegis moved near the Orb Zero.

"Yes it's me, sorry for being late guys." I said over the communicator.

"It's fine, you will need to tell us what happened after the battle" I nod then look down at the battle.

"That is enough though, at this point there is no point in keep fighting, the Archangel isn't worth it at this point." I said over the communicator causing Athrun to slowly agree.

The Gamow and the capital ship start to burn up and blow up from the re-entry killing everyone on board, I frown at the scene a bit seeing the Gamow's sacrifice in vain but I eye the shuttle heading back to Earth.

The battle between the Strike and Duel pulls them both into the Earth's gravity pulling them down to the surface but the two still battle it out but as the Strike pushed the Duel out of the way the shuttle suddenly gets infront of the Duel.

I quickly aim my rifle at the Duel's rifle, "Yzak, this is Lt. Tony Clyne! Do not fire at that shuttle!" I say over the communicator

The duel waits for them to pass as he tries to fire but turns to aim at the shuttle, I had to take the shot I fire my beam rifle right into the Duel's rifle destroying it in the Duel's hands.

"Tony! Why did you do that!?" Yzak shouted at me in anger.

"Those was civilians Yzak, do you want to be like the Earth Forces?!" I shout back at him through the communicator which shuts him up as the shuttle moves safely back to the Earth's Surface but the G-Weapons were still going back to Earth.

I sigh a bit then turn to Athrun, "I'll see you back in the PLANTs, I'll explain things to you then, but I got orders to return after I'm done here."

"Alright Tony, see you have at the PLANTs." Athrun said back to me.

I nod to Athrun a bit then stare at the debris filled space before launching off toward the direction of the PLANTs, I felt guilt for not trying to help the Earth Forces but I had to keep going.

**Next time on _Natural Coordinator_**_:_

_Tony begins to second guess his decision to protect the PLANTs but still desires to protect it at the same time, but after the battle over the Earth Sphere it has changed his view a bit, regardless though now he is the son of Clyne having to help his new family in terms of politics but slowly begins to learn Zala's real plans for this war and how it will end._

_Next Chapter: Who To Protect?_

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but regardless I think this gave you something to enjoy regardless, but in my opinion I enjoyed writing about the Orb Zero's first battle.**

**What do you think of the Orb Zero's appearance? Let me know in a review or message.**

**Also at this time I wanted to tell you why I made this story:**

**The main Reason I am making this story was because I wanted something different on fanfiction, not a story about romance or dream pairing, but more of a fanfiction about this world we come to know, a new adventure, a new story, or a different point of view of things.**

**That is the story I like reading and the story I want to write, so I hope this encourages you to do the same as I would love to see more of these kind of stories.**

**With that said I hope you all have a good day, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Who To Protect?

**Well I took another break but mainly due to school, but now that I have things settling down now I can start working on this, and I will apologize in advance for the hate reviews of waiting and if the chapter is bad.**

**Doesn't help when I also had a bit of reader's block so yeah I'll let you all jump right into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Who To Protect?**

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_-That Day-_

_I wake up surrounded by the noise of driving cars, mainly due to the fact that my home was right next to one of the main highways in my area. It wasn't just that noise that woke me up, every morning like always my dad wakes me up early so I can shower, eat breakfast, and all of the important things out of the way before heading to school every morning._

_Every morning I wish my dad a good day and never say goodbye, mainly because I figured during that time nothing like a nuke would hit Pittsburgh. It was nice to be able to see this once again even though my intelligent mind knew this was an illusion, but one I forced my mind not to get rid of or forget._

_I was ready to go once I had everything taken care of that day, said good day to my dad before leaving the house to the bus stop which me and my brother also share since we are both in highschool now however we are not in the best of terms so talking to him is hard._

_In fact there isn't really many people I talk to at school, there are a few people but not much at least until the year began to pick up and people began to talk to me casually, either to get answers on homework or a test._

_As I sit there in my dream I can't help but smile and shed a tear as the images slowly fade and turn to black, since I know that I am not longer at that world or time, I am in a completely new one with a war that can potentially eradicate either race if it gets too much out of hand._

* * *

_PLANTs – Tony_

I am first greeted with light the moment I reenter the world of Reality, I wiped my face a bit feeling the tears on my cheeks a bit before getting up to get dressed and ready for the day which I had partly forgotten due to my dreams and waves of memories overflowing my mind.

However it was soon return to me as I got out of the shower and got myself into some comfortable dress clothes at least for now to wear around the house before having to go along Mr. Clyne to the city for political business, it seems the council wants to discuss the current plans of attack as well as get ready for the upcoming political election that would change the seat of Chairman for PLANTs.

I sigh a bit staring at myself in the mirror seeing a slightly gloomy face before I slowly began to awake and fix that face into a small smile, the same way I looked back in my time. I walked out of the bathroom then stared through the window seeing the light of the artificial sky shining through the window, not only that but it showed the beauties that were hidden inside the PLANTs.

I nodded to myself as I head out of the room then go to join Lacus and Mr. Clyne for breakfast stretching my arms a bit then smiling at them, "Good Morning Father, Lacus." He said softly before sitting down getting a nod from them bother but more of an audible 'Good Morning' from Lacus.

I began to slowly eat my breakfast which was a much better meal to me than my old time period... Breakfast wise at the very least, mainly due to the fact that all I ate was cereal to start the day, but a classic breakfast is better for me in my mind as I slowly ate the food not wanting to look like a pig or anything in front of his new family.

Lacus stared at me, "So Tony, how was your mission yesterday?" She asked, I looked to Mr. Clyne who nodded with approval so I nod then turn to Lacus.

"It went well Lacus, although I think I made one of our own angry at me but still everything worked out." I said softly forcing a small chuckle from Mr. Clyne.

"Yes it was quite the show Tony, I am impressed by how well you performed out there." Mr. Clyne said making me surprised before I realized he had said this earlier when he had returned with the Orb Zero.

"I see, well its good to see you return alive and well Tony. I don't want to see a repeat of the Trial." Lacus said with concern which I return with a smile.

"You got it, from this point on I will be extra careful." I said making a smile and sign of relief from Lacus's face.

"Thank you.. Oh I need to go see the Haros, have a good day to you both." Lacus said before excusing herself from the table and going to the garden I stared at her with a smile before it disappears looking at my plate of food remembering bits of my dream which were more or else memories as well.

"Thinking about something?" I jump then looked up to see it was Mr. Clyne who had gotten my attention. However I shook my head choosing to leave my dream a secret for now.

"Well then today as I am sure you remember is the day we start planning the upcoming attack on the EFA as the main topic. However be warned the discussion my switch to a political one you are familiar in them right?" He asked me which I responded with a nod.

"Yes I know them a bit but I don't know if the politics of this time is the same as the politics of my time." I said along with the nod.

"Yes that is why you will be observing toda-" There is then a servant who runs disrupting Mr. Clyne's conversation with me. The servant stops when Mr. Clyne stares at the man before the servant walked up to whisper into Clyne's ear about something.

He gives a few nods then narrows his eyes toward me before the servant steps back, "It would seem I will have to tell you later in the car, I have a call to make." He would say standing up. "Make sure your ready before we leave." He told me before leaving the room with the servant making me confused.

I sit there now alone at the table, I barely finished my breakfast before a servant cleaned the table. I sigh a bit getting up then began to walk outside to the garden to get some fresh air the dream still stuck in my head as I walk over to the railing to stare at the view.

I still can't get over how breathtaking that view is no matter how many times I look at it before the view slowly began to remind me of my own home a bit, Pittsburgh the City of Steel some call it, I still can't believe that I am in the future and not back home with my family when I should have been.

I can remember how beautiful Pittsburgh and its surrounding areas were, there were so many views of the main city with its many hills, so many views when you are just driving, from a high point at one of the hills, even when you were on the ground you had to be amazed at the many bridges and roads that went around the place. The city was beautiful in many ways.

"Who would do such a thing to begin with?" I said to myself, he wouldn't even be able to search for the culprits of that incident since he was now in the future but somehow that nuclear weapon sent him in the future, it didn't make any sense to me.

I didn't realize my hand was balling into a fist then I sighed t relax myself, I couldn't lose myself to anger it wouldn't help me at all but then I realized that I had a feeling and a bad feeling at that. My dream had that same feeling that this war would eradicate either side if things became crazy.

Then I knew why, the Junius Seven incident killed a lot of people, including Athrun's own mother. If his father becomes Chairman who knows what he will do to the Earth in revenge it made him think of WW2 once again where the US got surprise attacked at Pearl Harbor by the Japanese before at the end of the war bombing Japan's mainland with nuclear weapons.

I knew history would repeat itself, but the problem was that both sides are trying to kill the other. So how would I go about protecting both the Earth and the PLANTs from destruction, I didn't know the answer to that sadly.

I come back from my trance after feeling something tapping my shoulder before I turn to see Lacus looking at me with a smile before pointing towards the Manor. I look to see Clyne waving me over telling me its time to go, I yell back an "Ok' before looking back at Lacus, who had sense concern from.

I guess I was doing some twitchy movement during my trance but I stared at her with a smile, "I am alright Lacus don't worry." I said but she was silent for a moment nodding.

"Alright if you say so.. Have a good day Tony." Lacus said with a Haro repeating what Lacus was saying, forcing a chuckle from me before I left the garden to follow Mr. Clyne.

* * *

_-Flashback- ?  
_

"_What is it?" A Male voice said into a phone that was connected to a private line._

_"...Yes he performed well in battle with the new machine."_

_".. Yes I thank you for building it, it seems Orb does work behind the scenes..."_

"_...When this political election is over I plan to order him to go to the Archangel and join their side of the war... Its probably the best way to help save this world."_

"_...I will be sure to check on you to make sure the Aile Pack is finished before then."_

_"...Not really sure about that but I suppose it won't be long before he figures out Zala's plans for when he wins."_

"_... Ah yes also I need you to examine the incident that cause Mr. Vehec to be in our timeline... Hm?"_

"_...What do you mean all records of the incident was wiped?!"_

"_.. That is not very good well keep me up to date on the situation I have a meeting with the council I need to attend to with Mr. Vehec."_

"_... Yes... This is all to bring peace back to the world."_

* * *

_-ZAFT Council Meeting Room- Tony  
_

I am currently standing next to Chairman Clyne who was currently discussing... Or well a heated debate on how to handle with the EFA at this current time, my theory about Zala was partly right atleast from the way I could hear from Zala's tone of voice.

I could hear the anger and determination through Zala's voice, it was really powering to hear, could probably convince any normal soldier from what I could tell but I wasn't one easily swayed just by words, only by actions.

I rubbed my eyes a bit as I focused on the argument at hand the two going back and forth on how much force they should use against the EFA for what they have done mainly with the subject of Junius Seven and that they will never forget the incident.

I frown at the subject remembering back to 9/11 and the attack on Pearl Harbor. The thoughts made be shiver wondering what the destruction would be if Zala goes through with the path of revenge but then I felt a set of eyes staring at me.

I looked at Clyne seeing him glancing at me as a sign but then I frown more as he glances away. Did he know what I would be thinking? Regardless I am not a bit afraid for the people on Earth a bit, I would just have to hope that Zala's plans wouldn't kill to many innocent lives in his path of revenge then I suppose.

But apparently this discussion would also be apart of the political campaign for Zala as the council went straight into the discussion on the funding for both of their Campaigns and when public press days would be set for the both of them to sway public support. However I had a feeling that the Junius Seven topic is going to win over the citizens of the PLANTs.

Apparently another subject was on the table, it would seem an operation was on the desk to be approved of by the council. I slowly blinked then looked at Clyne who was frowning before I turn back to the council who were voting on the operation's approval. It was Approved as an end result.

After that the dates for their press announcements for their campaigns were set in a couple of days so the council had ended for now so that Zala and Clyne could both focus on their efforts to the elections. I followed Clyne as we walked out of the room before being stopped by Zala he stared at Clyne.

"Clyne... You know I am right.." He said softly causing Clyne to look down with closed eyes.

"We will have to see won't we Zala? But regardless I don't plan to let you turn this war into one towards destruction." Clyne responded with.

"Destruction? They deserve it for what they did! Should we really just stand here and do nothing as they plot our end?!" Zala responded with rage, it created a rift in my mind realizing this.

The EFA as unjust Zala's plans were, the EFA was filled with people who would repeat the Junius Seven incident without a moment's notice. It made no sense to him as to why people- No he knew this would happen, its the same thing that happened back in his time. As much as he didn't want to admit it... It was a subject that would stay with humans for the rest of their lives.

"No, but killing thousands of innocent lives won't change anything, we will become like them!" Clyne responded back.

"Well its time we did! They want us dead Clyne, we can't just stop them through diplomacy we need to use force and power! This world can not be one where Naturals and Coordinators can coexist!" Zala said clenching his fist.

The words of a dictator... That is what it sounded to me at the very least, Clyne was about to respond but just closed his eyes before turning around to leave, I slowly follow behind Clyne after glancing to Zala who didn't even stare at me.

* * *

_-Clyne Manor-_

It did not take long for us to reach back to the manor, the ride was quiet for most of the ride except for trying to get his political staff in order through a call but he had frustration in his voice when we returned.

The servant helped us out of the car then Clyne looked at me as we both saw Lacus and... Athrun? Yes it was him right there with Lacus, I was surprised with him also being surprised before Clyne whispered to me.

"Meet me in the private hanger once your done talking with them." He told me and when I asked to why, he was already heading into the manor.

Athrun stared at Clyne as Lacus walked up to me then gave me a small gentle hug. "Its good to see you back Tony, I hope my father's job isn't causing problems for you." She said softly to me as she broke the hug.

"Its fine, it... Made me learn somethings." I said softly before staring at Athrun would smiled.

"Hey there Tony... Seems your doing well." He said softly to me before I nodded.

"Yes I am, how are Yzak and Dearka?" I asked.

"They made it to Earth safely... Tony what was that machine you piloted?" He asked me, I was silent for a moment to think on giving him the answer before responding.

"The Orb Peace Gundam..." I said in response causing Athrun to widen his eyes.

"Its the same kind of weapon the Naturals made?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"I don't know about that sadly, only that is what its called." I said thinking on it a bit before focusing back on Lacus and Athrun.

"I see... Well then I must be heading home." Athrun said before turning back to Lacus. "It was nice to visit you again Lacus." Lacus smiled in response.

"It was nice to see you again as well Athrun... Please visit again soon and be careful.." She said softly to him.

Athrun nodded staring at me once again before walking to his own car. He got in before slowly driving off out of view.

Lacus looks to me, "Now then I don't think you will want to keep father waiting." She said softly to me.

I nod a bit, "Your right... I will see you later Lacus." I said softly to her before running off into the manor then sneak my way to the private hanger making sure Lacus wasn't watching before I did.

After waiting in the elevator for a few moments I walked into the office area where Clyne was talking on the phone before hanging up then staring into the hanger where the Orb Peace was being kept and maintained.

"Tony... As you are probably aware.. The results of the elections are quite clear. Which also means that Zala will attempt to use his new power to destroy the Natural race at any cost." He told me quietly while I stand there keeping my self quiet.

He turns to me, "That is why you can not stay here in the PLANTs much longer, you need to leave." He told me which shocked me a bit but then I saw it coming a bit.

"Right.. Since I am a Natural Coordinator, I could be shown as a sign of peace between us and the EFA... Which would mean Zala would not obtain his revenge unless I am out of the picture." I said thinking on it.

"Correct... That is why for your own safety you need to leave before Zala does something to you or uses you for his own gain. I will tell Lacus of your departure and the situation." He said causing me to stare at him, he walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You and the Orb Peace need to leave, this is my final order to you as your father. You must return to your original name as well." He lowers himself to stare into my eyes a bit. "You and that machine need to live... For the sake of future peace."

I frown at his words before he hands me a tablet of some sorts, I look at it then stare at him, "That tablet holds coordinates of where the Archangel was last located at, that is an option of where you can go if you wish to go somewhere other than that I don't have any other options expect maybe the Country of Orb but they wouldn't let you keep the Orb Peace."

I nod at him looking through the tablet, it seems it would let me cut into the ZAFT's communication lanes to hear of the status of current movements behind the scenes. I stare at him wondering if it was alright to have such info.

"It is alright... Besides you have full power to use that to your own discretion..." He was silent for a moment then showed me the way into the hanger handing me my suit which I get into a changing room to quickly change into it while also putting my normal clothes into the bag.

As I walked back out Clyne was holding one more thing, it seems to be a neckles-... Wait a minute it couldn't be.

I stare at him for a moment before walking up and picking up the neck less to stare at it a bit before opening it up, it was a pocket watch actually with the picture of Clyne and Lacus but then it would switch to a picture of his own family... My real family.

I was surprised by this before staring at Clyne, "We were not able to find any data on the incident.. However lucky for you.. you left that in your stuff back on Rau's ship, I figured I would make it into that... To remember both them and us with."

I stared at it for a moment then was given my clothes that I was found with which I put back into my new bag before nodding at Clyne before walking down the catwalk to the Orb Peace before stopping.

"I will come back Mr. Clyne... I will keep my oath even if I am on Earth... I will protect the PLANTs with all of the power I have... But I also vow to protect the Earth as well since that is my home..." I turn back to him with a determined face toward my goal before smiling.

Mr. Clyne was not surprised at all but only laughed, "I knew you would say something like that... Good luck Tony." He told me making me nod in response before boarding the cockpit of the Orb Peace with my bag then closing the cockpit.

"The Orb Peace should be able to enter the Earth's Atmosphere just like the G-Weapons." I nod at Clyne's words as I perform final system checks as the doors at the end of the catapult opened.

I stare at the end of the catapult gripping the controls a bit a bit nervous about doing this before nodding staring down the doorway into space with determination.

"This is Tony Vihik, in the Orb Peace Gundam..Launching!" I shout before before launched out of the hanger and into the emptiness of space. I stop for a moment to set my bearings before staring at the PLANTs for a moment before launching at full speed towards the Earth.

* * *

**Next Time on Natural Coordinator:**

_As Tony moves forward to join with Mu and the rest of the Archangel. The crew of the legged ship is currently in the middle of a rebellion and are facing off ZAFTs infamous Desert Tiger in a final showdown to determine the lives of the people that live in the great sands. However how will the arrival of the Orb Peace Gundam be reacted from both sides of the battle?_

_Next Chapter: Battle in the Red Sands!_

**End of Chapter!**

**Well might feel... A bit rushed but I did my best with the Chapter... It took awhile to think things through before I ended up with this decision.**

**Unsure if it is the best one but I find it the best course of action right now.**

**So please Review and come back for the next chapter. Things are going to get interesting I feel.**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle in the Red Sands

**Hi everyone welcome back to Natural Coordinator, today this chapter will focus more on the battle than on Tony but he will make his appearance so just sit back and enjoy the battle.**

**I won't keep you up here for long so lets cut straight into the action!**

**Chapter 9**

**Battle in the Red Sands**

_-Tony-_

I am currently checking my unit's systems at the moment, making sure everything is working and in order. The unit didn't have Phase Shift Armor but luckily for him it had unlimited power unlike the other G-Weapons. That is the perks of it being made by ZAFT I suppose if you compare it to the GINNs.

I stare at the Earth with a smile, I never was in Africa, guess this will be my first taste of it but also of Atmospheric re-entry especially in a Mobile Suit. But I guess there is a first for everything especially this kind of thing as I position the shield in front of the Orb Peace to allow for it to absorb the heat of reentering the atmosphere.

While I did such I made to calculate my targeted coordinates for re-entry to make I am as close as possible to the Archangel's position so with that calculated I then rush the machine into the Earth's orbit and begin my own re-entry back to Earth.

* * *

_-Lesseps- Waltfeld_

Had most likely only one or two cups of coffee today as he got his army organize for what he believes will be his final battle. Why does he say this? Well mainly because he was out matched even with the additional reinforcements which were useless to him in this kind of environment that makes those Mobile Suits sitting ducks.

Especially the G-Weapons. The Buster and Duel both of which had survived reentry back to Earth and now were assigned to help him defeat the legged warship they now know as the Archangel, regardless he highly doubts they will be usable in this environment at this time unless they adapt to the new area.

He was reading up the files including the details of the reinforcements including pilot backgrounds before walking out with is C.O. DaCosta into the hot sands to meet with his new forces especially the two pilots of the G-Weapons, they stand at attention on Watfeld drew their attention after the two experienced their first taste of the desert.

"One never knows the desert unless they experience it themselves." Waltfeld said as he walked up to the two pilot with DaCosta behind him "Welcome to the Lesseps, I am Andrew Waltfeld, the commander here."

The boy with white hair talked first, "Yzak Joule of the Le Creuset Team."

The boy with blonde hair then introduced himself, "Dearka Elsman, also of the Le Creuset Team."

Waltfeld and DaCosta saluted to them, "Must have being hard to come down here through space. We welcome you here." Waltfeld said smirking a bit at Yzak's scar.

"I see you kept a scar, but for what reason you hold it is unknown.. Either a symbol of a promise or one to show humiliation from." He continued to say leaving Yzak to frown at words uneasy with them.

"..Just tell use where the legged ship is." Yzak said calmly, Waltfeld stare then walked over to the G-Weapons.

"They sure look similar to that one unit... Although just like you we don't have luck on our side when it comes to attempts to defeat it." He said with a smirk as they walked into the Lesseps to head to the control room.

"Commander, the Resistance is on the move sir!" A soldier said once they arrived at the control room.

He walked over to the monitor that showed the Resistance plus the Archangel moving along toward the old remains of some sort of district.

"I see.. So they are heading into Talbadiya's old factory district, I would have made the same mood... Prepare to move out to battle the enemy units, contact the Petrie and Henry Carter. We might be a bit early but we don't have a choice in the matter." He said staring back at the monitor the forces unaware of another unit currently heading their direction as well from high above.

* * *

_-Archangel- Kira_

Kira was staring at his food wondering a bit about his meeting with Andrew Waltfeld, what this meant was that during a shopping trip he had with Cagalli for supplies, they had a small incident involving assassins that were targeting Waltfeld.

It was mostly by coincidence that they had met the commander of the ZAFT forces here but from this meeting Kira was having many thoughts, including something that Waltfeld said... Berserker... He just didn't know what that meant at the moment.

For right now though but he had to figure out how to deal with the fact of killing Waltfeld even if he doesn't wish to do so, but regardless he had to in order to protect the people he loves. Mu had drawn his attention from his thoughts when he wasn't eating his food.

"Hurry up, you need to eat! Here take this." He said putting a local dish onto Kira's plate which was the same kind he was eating the other day. He remembered Waltfeld talking about how Yogurt Sauce went well with it, which seemed to also be Mu's taste as well.

"Haven't you had enough to eat?" Kira asked Mu.

"We are going into battle, who knows when we will have our next meal so its good to get a good meal in now and regret it later while your fighting." Mu said in reply munching down on the local cuisine a bit happy for the food clearly.

"Nothing beats local food..Here its good with Yogurt Sauce as well" Mu said softly handing him the said stuff then stared at Kira who was a bit sad, "Whats wrong Kira?"

"Well... I was just thinking... The Tiger also said that same thing." Kira said causing Mu to frown.

"I see... He sure has good taste... However your best off forgetting your interactions with him before you battle him and to not know too much about your enemy before going into battle." Mu said as he continued to eat.

Kira stared at him confused, "Fighting for your life against someone you know makes it harder to fight.. The same is happening with me fighting with Tony, I want to save him not kill him." Mu said to Kira.

Kira thought on it knowing Mu had a point since he was also experiencing the same kind of thing he was at the moment. It just cause him to feel concern a bit about the upcoming battle and when he would also have to face Athrun yet again.

His thoughts however were interrupted by the sound of an explosion causing the crew in the mess hall to stand up in alarm before rushing to get in battle stations just in case, Mu and Kira soon followed.

* * *

_-Talbadiya-_

Murrue stared out the window of the control room into the open desert seeing ruins, sands, and a giant stream of smoke and flames, the source was from the Resistance's landmines meaning someone destroyed them all their trap ending up a failure leaving them with the option to fight Waltfeld themselves.

She could only watch from the captain's chair the chaos from the event with the Resistance outside and the Archangel coming to a complete halt to figure out where to go from there. It made the Resistance a bit afraid but the leader of the Resistance, Sahib, calmed them down with his words.

However both the Resistance and the crew of the Archangel knew it was a message to them that The Tiger did not intend to let them run away I peace, they were going to need to fight their way out of the desert.

Waltfeld's men were already sending out their units from helicopters to perching Mobile Suits ontop of their carriers.

This was the prelude to The Battle of the Red Sands.

* * *

_-Kira-_

Kira was already in his pilot suit all prepared to go into battle then stared at Mu, "Mu do you know what a Berserker is?" He asked.

Mu thought for a moment, "Berserker? ...From what I remember its a myth about crazed warriors... People who were originally gentle but in battle they become excited and stronger as if they were different people." He said after a moment.

Kira was somehow surprised by this remembering back in a time where he felt like he was in such a state, Mu apparently knew this, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Kira shook his head, "No its nothing important." Then they heard an announcement asking for them to board their units. This cause them to rush to their units and drop the conversation.

_-Talbadiya-_

For the Archangel it began to encounter multiple Shadows mobile armors while also detecting the two warships some ways ahead of them before they began to setup their catapults to launch the Sky Grasper and Strike, the catapults opens first for the Sky Grasper to get in the air first before the Strike equip with the Aile Pack launches itself.

They were met with the multiple flying Shadows and in the incoming BuCUEs coming at them while cannon fire from the Lesseps headed towards the Archangel, the Resistance down on the ground did the best they could using their highly outdated weapons.

The battle has begun at this point with the Archangel, Sky Grasper, and Strike taking down some of the Shadows but also with the said Shadows trading a few blows to the Archangel.

* * *

_-Tony-_

Was sweating a bit as his Mobile Suit was heating up a bit, however to his surprised it was able to hold up well to the reentry allowing him to enter the Atmosphere with somewhat ease, he would have to get use to the process though a bit. However regardless he was in Africa's airspace now at this time.

All he had to do now is locate the Archangel and go from there, as he did such though his tablet lit up telling him that there was new information sent to him, he opened it to surprised to find that a group of ZAFT forces were fighting a Resistance group that included the Archangel.

He didn't know when this was reported but the lead her got was something about a town named Talbadiya which gave him a set of coordinates to use to get him to the Archangel so it was a bet he was willing to take as he blast off in the direction of Talbadiya.

* * *

_-Waltfeld-_

Waltfeld at this time was getting ready to get into his LaGowe with his lover Aisha when the two G-Weapon pilots walked over with a complaint, he turned to them with the intent to listen.

"Commander Waltfeld, Why are you putting our position on top of the Lesseps?!" Yzak asked

Waltfeld grinned, "Oh? Do the Le Creuset Team let soldiers reject orders?" He asked.

"W-Well no but... W-We have more battle experience as such.." Yzak was interrupted by Aisha

"You mean losing experience?" Aisha asked.

Yzak growled then Waltfeld stared at Aisha, "Aisha..."

She was silent for a moment before stepping back, "Sorry."

"Your units are made for more Artillery based combat, not for the fast pace style of battles like with the BuCUES correct?" Waltfeld asked.

"H-However.." Yzak began but was stopped by Dearka

"Just forget it Yzak , we were given orders!" Dearka said while leading Yzak away after saluting to Waltfeld silently making their own plans.

"I don't like that kid. He will be in for quite the awakening when he does that again." Waltfeld said before getting setup into the LaGowe.

Shortly after the LaGowe was ready for launch making sure DaCosta was in charge before launching the unit out to go face his opponent on the battlefield.

* * *

_-Archangel-_

The Archangel was firing all the weapons it could without damaging the Earth with radiation at the Shadows and BuCUEs, they also made sure to not harm the Resistance members fighting on the ground currently at this time as the ship fights off the enemy.

As for the Strike it was focusing more on getting rid of the BuCUEs that were attacking the vehicles containing the Resistance members before quickly moving to tackle another one.

The Archangel's weapons were starting to get a toll from the over use of them as they were attacked by barrages of weapons, this is where the suggestion to use the Lohengrin came up however it was quickly denied due to the effect the weapon would have leaving them with only the use of their other weapons.

The Sky Grasper from overhead was tackling with Shadows while dealing damage to the Petrie with each run by with the mobile armor with the aim targeting the Mobile Suits manned on top of the war ships.

The power of the Sky Grasper's cannon after taking down one of the mobile suits cut right through and hit the engines of the Petrie putting it under smoke for now however the plan to trap the archangel apparently was nearly complete.

During this time the Strike had taken out most of the BuCUEs if not all at least until Kira had spotted an orange BuCUE looking unit that was different and didn't look like a BuCUE making him think it was none other than Waltfeld.

However a new warship appeared from behind the Archangel and began to fire at the ship causing Kira to try and run back to help it before being disrupted by the incoming new unit with a twin beam cannon on its back.

This prevented the Strike for rushing to the Archangel's aide as it fell down to the ground ending up stuck in the ruins near the battlefield, Mu's Sky Grasper was still dealing with other units making no one else able to help the Archangel except itself as it is not a sitting duck.

On the bridge of the Archangel Murrue noticed this situation trying to figure out how to deal with this as she watched her pilots fight until one of her crewman was detecting a fast speeding signal coming their way.

This was told to Mu and Kira causing them to be in fear of what was coming before they turn to see something blue speeding their way then an orange beam being fired cutting through a couple Shadows that were about to fire at the Archangel with accurate precision.

The moving light then stops behind the Archangel staring at the flanking warship letting its form be revealed to the other units, it was none other than the Orb Peace Gundam hovering over the battlefield using its multiple boosters.

* * *

_-Tony-_

I sigh a bit in relief glad I was somehow able to find the Archangel the information being accurate, not only that but making it in time to see the Archangel in trouble, I began to fix my communicator a bit so that the Archangel could receive my communications while also at the same time making sure ZAFT could not contact me.

I stare down through my monitor staring at the Warship whos attacks stopped at my appearance on the battlefield before it began to aim its weapons towards my unit and began to fire quickly in a attempt to put me down quickly only ending with me using the Orb Peace's shoulder and ankle boosters to make it quickly sway out of the way of beam fire before receiving a familiar voice.

"T-Tony is that you?" It was Mu, I chuckle a bit at the response.

"Surprised to see me? I can understand though but regardless it is me, now then seems like the archangel is in a pickle.. Archangel this is Tony Vihik pilot of the Orb Peace Gundam, try to srping yourself free while I distract the warship on your flank." I said over the communicator.

"You sure you can handle it on your own Tony?" Mu asked causing me to smirk.

"Of course I can, you underestimate me and my machine Mu." I said then heard a woman's voice.

"This is Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel, we appreciate the support Tony, please do so if you cant." I nod at the words.

"Acknowledged, Mu I'll help you over there once I'm done." I said in the communicator before blasting off towards the Warship which was sending anything it could at me, from Shadows, to the Mobile Suits.

I decided to meet the Shadows first using the Orb Peace's speed to move quickly through the waves of enemies as I draw my unit's sword in place of my Beam Rifle to quickly cut through each and every Shadow I speed past before all of them were destroyed.

Then from there I blast offer towards the Mobile Suits on the warship making sure to use his shield to block incoming fire when he needed to before going in to stab straight through one of the ZuOOTs on the left wing of the Warship before blasting around the back of the Warship to take out the other unit from behind with a single stab.

I quickly pull my unit away the began to fire my unit's vulcans to take out any of the smaller cannons then moving in to cut off one of the warship's major cannons then finally moving away to shoot a shot of the beam rifle at the other cannon to make the warship completely unable to fight.

I turn the Orb Peace to see that the Archangel was free now before moving on to help Mu noticing the Strike currently in a tough fight but deciding not to get involved figuring it was Kira's fight to handle.

* * *

_-Archangel-_

In the control room the room was a bit astonished at the abilities of the Orb Peace Gundam, the speed of the unit compared easily to the Strike with its Aile Pack but it had more maneuverability than the Strike did due to its extra boosters.

"Man... Is that really that tony guy Mu mentioned?" Asked Kuzzey.

"I suppose so... But right now he is our ally so treat him as such we can be astonish and ask questions later." Murrue said getting a nod from the rest of the control room before focusing back on the battle field.

Down in the hanger bay the mechanics were hard at work when a member of the resistance, Cagalli, entered the hanger with the intent to get into the 2nd Sky Grasper causing the mechanics to protest then Cagalli glared at them.

"Why is it just sitting here, this could be helping us right now.." Cagalli said unaware of the new machine that had arrived just a moment ago.

"W-Wait a minute you crazy girl, what do you expect to do out there do you even know how to fly that thing?!" Murdoch asked.

"I do, now send me out I can't just sit here doing nothing." Cagalli said getting the mobile armor ready for launch.

Murdoch sighed, "Alright.. But if you damage it then its on you." Murdoch said as he went to open up the catapult for the girl.

Cagalli quickly launched herself out of the Archangel and into the battlefield surprised by the sudden sight of a new G-Weapon helping Mu but decided to ignore it for now as she went along with Mu to strike at the other warship.

* * *

_-Kira-_

Was a bit surprised to see the Orb Peace Gundam appear and protect the Archangel relieving himself of some stress and began to focus on his own fight with Waltfeld as the LaGowe circled his unit ending with the twin beam cannons to fire at his Strike.

Kira made sure to protect himself using his shield while trading shots and blows with the LaGowe but a charge at Kira caught him by surprised as the LaGowe launched at him then one of the 'paws' of the machine hit the head of the Strike making it launch backwards.

Kira got the Strike back up before fighting back with more shots of the beam rifle one of them hitting the right forward leg and cutting the part off with the beam.

The unit retaliates with a charge to the Strike firing its cannon at the Strike hitting the beam rifle and destroying it in the process before charging in with its double end beam saber only ending with the Strike cutting part of the cannon and the wing with its own beam saber while avoiding damage.

* * *

_-Tony-_

While Mu handled the other warship with the other Sky Grasper.. Well at least until it was shot down. I decided to go after the Lesseps using the Orb Peace's beam rifle to shoot through the ZuOOTs on top of the Lesseps individually before moving to take out some of the main cannons making sure to move out of the way of incoming fire from the Archangel.

As I was moving on to take on the next cannon, suddenly I saw a familiar yellow beam fire at my unit, so I quickly move the Orb Peace out of the way then turning to the source to see the Buster here which was no surprised to me however I did not see the Duel anywhere so I charged at the Buster with the intent to disable the unit, it retaliated with firing missiles in my general direction which I quickly shot down with my unit's vulcans.

Then I retaliated by switching the beam rifle for the sword then charging straight at the Buster intending to quickly cut off a missile pod which in the end did happen. The buster did not come equip to count close combat units like the Orb Peace as I just launched myself at the unit but then getting tackled by a somewhat shaky Duel.

I move my unit back quickly then hover staring at the two for a moment before the Duel fired its beam rifle at my unit which I quickly block with the shield before blasting into the Duel to hit the unit down to the ground then turning to the Buster quickly moving in to cut the unit's main weapons, the twin beam cannon weapon that can combine into one.

My unit only cuts the barrel but it was good enough to make the weapons unusable as I do the same to the Duel after switching to the Beam Rifle then blast away before firing at the Duel's aimed rifle destroying it for the second time now.

The unit then charges at me with a sword which I retaliate with a simple boost to the side then quickly using the beam saber to cut off the arm carrying the beam saber in making the duel defenseless. To make some distance I bash my unit into the Duel shield first in the familiar fashion of a Shield Bash making the unit hit the ground near the Buster.

Then my communicator began to make noise., "Tony the enemy commander has ordered a retreat for his men, you can stop fighting."

I stare down at the Buster and Duel knowing the two pilots inside knew who I was and were probably feeling anger and betrayal, but I have a feeling they would understand later down the line but regardless I decided to retreat myself back to the Archangel respecting the enemy's retreat bu as I did such I stared at the two damaged unit for the last time before blasting off back to the Archangel.

* * *

_-Kira-_

Kira got the message however his opponent to his dismay wanted to continue fighting despite the situation and how this will end, "Mr. Waltfeld, we don't need to keep fighting we both know how this will end."

"There are no clear rules in ending a war boy!" Waltfeld said as the Strike ran out of power.

The LaGowe's back had burst into smoke and the cockpit had sparks flying, "I have no choice but to fight cause we must keep fighting until one enemy remains!" Waltfeld shouted over the communicator to Kira.

Kira felt something inside him burst open changing him as he felt the instinct to fight as he pulled out a small dagger, the only usable weapon the unit currently had as it launched itself at the charging LaGowe.

The Strike jumped up to meet with the LaGowe before delivering the first and last blow with the dagger before being pushed back to the ground with the LaGowe damaged when it falls to the ground sparks going around the body of the machine ending with the machine lighting up and blowing up.

Kira stares at the explosion with tears in his face and began to shout out in anger and sadness against himself for what he did.

_-Tony-_

I stare down as I slow my machine's pace to get to the Archangel to watch the end of the fight wondering what Kira's thoughts were at this point before I closed my eyes paying my respects to the soldier that died before landing down on the ground near the Strike to watch the flames and to be some what of a moral support for Kira as the Archangel came their way.

* * *

**Next Time on Natural Coordinator:**

_After the battle had ended Tony had joined the Archangel crew as they headed out to the Red Sea. Now in his new life of being more of a soldier for the EFA now, he begins to learn a bit about the ship and they learn a bit about him. However not everyone is happy with his arrival especially with the machine that he has brought on board._

Next Chapter: Love And Hatred At Sea!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Thank you for reading this chapter guys, I hope it satisfies you after the small pause of action, figure I would give a chapter about Tony's new arrival onto the Archangel and all so yeah I hope you don't mind another stop.**

**Regardless I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please Review this if you can would love to hear from you guys a bit, alright that is it for me, have a good day everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Hatred At Sea!

**I can't seem to keep promises, oh well I present to you the next Chapter regardless of my lateness, I'll explain everything at the bottom.  
**

**With that said moving on with the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Love and Hatred at Sea!_

* * *

_-Tony-_

I sighed a bit as I looked at the nice calm sea in front of me from the deck of the Archangel as the ship sails down the Red Sea, I smile a bit at the sight glad to be back on Earth a bit even if it was in its new time of wars and technology. That fact caused me to sigh but not only that, but the events before I was standing here against the railing of the deck were ones I wish did not happen.

Let me see... What happened exactly that led me here? Aside from my father ordering me to come here to begin with and fought against some of the ZAFT's forces including Dearka and Yzak.

Oh right now I remember...

* * *

_-Archangel(Flashback)-_

After the small moment of silence I had to help Strike up using the Orb then carrying it back to the Archangel's Catapult leading it into the Hanger ignoring the stares from the workers as I set the Strike back on one of the stations so the workers can get to work on fixing the Strike and getting Kira out of the Strike.

After such I spot a Skygrasper moving into the hanger before moving my Orb into the station next to the Strike before powering it down then exiting the cockpit in my Black and White pilot suit on and all that hid that I was from ZAFT, the only symbol on me was the same symbol on the Orb's shoulder, an Orb with an Eagle on it.

The workers stare at me for a moment before focusing on the Skygrasper and Strike as I remove my helmet staring down from the catwalk before being greeted by running footsteps of soldiers wielding guns. I look at both sides of the catwalk seeing I am surrounded but just raise my hands showing I was not gonna fight as the soldiers aim their guns at me regardless.

Then among the soldiers appears a woman with black hair staring at me with a blank but serious look on her face, I look back at her calmly trying not to set off the wrong impression of being hostile.

"On behalf of the Crew I thank you for helping us, however since we know nothing of who you are by our power we will detain you until we can determine whenever or no-" The woman was cut off when a man wearing a black and purple uniform walks up behind me past the soldiers waving the woman off.

"Hey, Hey, Relax this young man just saved us and we know who he is already you can all relax okay?" The man said, the voice sounded... Wait a minute it was Mu.

"Huh... So your Mu..." I said softly looking behind me with my eyes.

Mu chuckled, "Yep in the flesh there, nice to meet you Tony, although I wasn't expecting this unwelcome for you sorry."

I shook my head, "No it is quite alright, not the first time in my lifetime... If you consider my era as within your time at is."

Mu tilted his head a bit, "Your Era?" He asked however the Woman behind him was still glaring at me.

Mu turned around to the woman "Badgiruel he is okay I promise you, if anything happens you can punish me for it."

Badgiruel didn't seem to believe Mu but grumbles before standing the soldiers down then walking away from us, "So her name is Badgiruel?" I asked.

Mu nodded, "She is a rule follower so it will be awhile before you two will start to like one another in terms of trust."

I nodded knowing it would not be that easy, Mu smiled, "Alright then, well lets go to the bridge, the captain will want to meet you. After that I'll give you a tour."

I smiled at Mu back as he began to move down the catwalk, I was about to follow him before seeing someone down near the foot of my Gundam, I blink a bit seeing it wasa girl with Blonde hair staring menacing at my machine but then noticed I was looking.

I only smiled and waved to the girl only to get shrugged off causing me to swear a bit not sure what I did to make her upset, regardless I just went on to follow Mu to the Bridge.

* * *

Once we arrived at the bridge the door automatically opened allowing the sounds of computers being used filling my ears plus a bit of talking about supplies on the ship as me and Mu walk around the seats that were in the middle that I think had the Captain and her operators seated at.

Which once I got around the seats, that had seem to be the case indeed as there was a brown haired woman sitting at the seat in front on the two seats on the side above it looking out to the windows.

The woman turned to Mu then me then nodding to me. "Hello there, you must be Tony, the person Mu has been telling us about. My name is Lt. Murrue, Captain of the Archangel, it is nice to meet you."

I nodded back to her, "It is nice to meet you as well Lt. Murrue, sorry for the trouble I caused today."

She shook her head, "Not at all, you helped us avoid possible damage and defeat today, I must thank you for helping us. So since your here I am suspecting you wish to join our side right now?"

I nodded, "Yes I would, that is if you don't mind, I know there are some... Things such as trust that need to be considered but regardless." Murrue waved me off a bit.

"No need, we already heard stories from Mu, plus you saved that shuttle filled with civilians when we were reentering Earth for us." Murrue said softly.

I was silent a bit, "Well that is just common sense, civilians should not be thrown into a war due to the differences of a few."

Murrue stared at me silently then looked down, "Yes.. That is very true, well then while your here mind telling me your story?"

I nodded then looked around the room before noticing a couple of people walking in, a boy with brown hair and in a blue pilot suit and a blonde hair girl in a military outfit that reminded me of the many war movies, the outfit made me frown as I remind myself of my past.

The girl looked at me however and growled, "What?"

I am knocked out of my trance, "O-Oh nothing I was just thinking about... Well your outfit reminded me back in my time is all."

The girl was confused before Murrue cut in, "These two are Kira Yamato and Cagalli. Well regardless I am sure we all want answers, well you can go ahead and explain what you mean by 'your time'."

I nodded looking at the two boys eying Kira specifically, so this was the pilot of the Strike... Athrun's friend if he remembered correctly. Regardless I sighed then began to explain, as I did such... I began to remember back to my old time, it made be shed a tear remember such a thing.

From school to my life at my own house, if felt like all of that was yesterday, I still couldn't believe I had went forward in time, I can even remember the times of bad events during that time which there were a lot of, if I were to draw comparisons from that time to this time which there were many of.

By the time I had finished my story I stood there to see their reactions, the story itself sound far fetch but regardless and even if I am given a history lesson on recent events I would know since I read the books in the library of Clyne Manor.

However Murrue stared at me thinking for a bit, "That story seems a bit far out there... Not many remember the ends of that era..."

Rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda figured, technology back in my time wasn't even that far... Although I think right around that time we were close to finding a cure for Cancer... And the Civil war in Ukraine was going on."

Kira looked at me, "Civil War? For what reason?"

I looked at Kira, "Well.. You see the country was actually under some sort of treaty with the Russians back then, however the United Nations at that time offered Ukraine a deal that on paper was more fair and gave them freedom.

The Russian's deal was limiting as such it split the community through ideals but most of the hatred was toward the nation's current President.

From there though it was just a downhill of unrest before the whole nation began fighting one another not sure who is a Russian spy and no idea how to fix things.

The world at that time would have gotten into World War 3 if it wasn't for intervention from the other nations... But I don't know if it happened or not at that time my home got hit by something either destroying everything and then sending me alone to this place I have no knowledge of."

Cagalli was silent for a moment, "Intervention?"

I nodded, "The United Nations held meetings with all of the nations to discuss on ways to end the conflict, that included creating a new government, producing a new deal, and providing peace between Russian and my country which was the United States the two were the main sides in terms of support in the conflict."

Murrue thought for a moment, "The United States.. That is the predecessor of the Atlantic Federation..."

Cagalli was confused, "What is that?"

Mu thought for a moment, "Think of it like the Orb of the that era, it was a country that accepted all sorts of people into its country. Now the Atlantic Federation is a superpower and has changed it ways"

I nodded then frowned, "That is sad to hear.. If the US was still alive today.. I'm sure things would have been different in this era, not much but maybe a little, especially for this silly war."

The crew stared at me for a moment for a moment, "Well regardless of if you believe me or not is up to you." I said to them closing my eyes.

Murrue thought then nodded, "I think judging from your knowledge I suppose I can say that your story is true. Regardless you must be tired from getting here you can go rest Mu ca-"

Kira stepped forward, "No let me I can take him to his new quarters." Cagalli looked at Kira surprised.

Murrue nodded then looked back at me, "Go get some rest then Tony we will wake you when we get moving and are near the sea."

I nodded as I turn to Kira who nodded and began to leave the bridge in which I follow but Cagalli follows us as well.

Mu chuckled a bit, "Oh that girl is gonna be a handful." Murrue giggled lightly along with him, "I suppose they will."

* * *

We walked in silence to my quarters before Cagalli was trying to ask something but was silent, I looked to her blankly wondering what was wrong but she was silent.

Kira looked back, "So... Why did you decide to come help us?"

I was silent for a moment, "More or less to find some answers... I still do not know what happened from that time."

Kira nodded, "I can tell, its sad to hear such a thing... But regardless your here now."

I nodded to Kira, "Oh yeah.. Are you alright Kira? I mean..." I was referring to the death of the person he fought earlier.

Kira was silent for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I am fine now... I feel bad for what I did but.."

I stopped him there, "Don't need to go into much detail, it will only make things worse. If you think about everything."

Kira looked back at me as we stopped, "What do you mean?"

I looked at the door, "Do you think that all people that fight do so even when their lives are on the line without a reason?"

Kira thought on it, "No... But still all of.."

I nodded, "All of the lives lost were not needed yes, they were done by selfish actions from certain people however whenever someone like a common soldier fights, their ideal or idea isn't to fight for selfish ideals. They fight to protect what they love the most... Family and their nation, even if they follow the wrong path."

Kira was silent with what I said then saw Cagalli staring at me not sure what to say to that but silently left, "Lets go Kira we should let him sleep." She said, I could hear a tint of anger from her but not sure why.

Kira nodded to Cagalli before nodding to be before following after Cagalli. I just sigh then walk into my room to get some sleep.

* * *

_-Present Day-_

I sigh after having reflected on my past for a moment it was a lot to take in at once, sleeping over it didn't help either but the sea was calming to me, at least I get to see Africa a bit and the Red Sea a place I thought I would never go to due to the conflicts around here.

Its funny... I'm here because of a conflict when I think about that train of thought, it made me chuckle at the thought before a voice interrupted me. "What are you laughing at?"

I stopped my chuckling to look back to see Cagalli standing there arms crossed, "Oh hey Cagalli..."

"Don't avoid the question." She said to me in response.

I sweat a bit at what she said to me. "I was just thinking about recent events and the past a bit." I said to her.

Cagalli stared at me confused, if you were wondering why she was here, it was because she requested we take her with us, for what reason I have no idea but regardless I didn't mind or care.

"That story of yours is still crazy... You sure you aren't brainwashed or something by ZAFT?" She asked me but I chuckle shaking his head.

"I don't think ZAFT cares about facts so many years in the past or even has them on record." I told her who only shook her head a bit.

"And yet you have..." She trailed off from her train of speech, I tilt my head towards her confused.

She looked up at me seeing I am staring at her before she said something else, "You have one of those machines... How?"

I thought on it, "Well... I was given to it by the person who took care of me in the PLANTs... Mr. Clyne I think is the name, regardless he gave it to me as a gift.. Its thanks to him I am here."

Cagalli's eyes widened a bit at the name but only continued to talk." So.. ZAFT created that weapon? But how with such littl-."

"I know, its impossible right? But somehow they had one, I am not sure how but Clyne I think is trying his best to prevent this war from escalating, he wanted me to use that machine... The Orb Zero Gundam, a symbol of peace, where both sides can stand as equals."

Cagalli stared at me in surprise, "But... How is creating such a thing meant to bring peace!? Those things only bring forth more destruction!"

I looked to her Cagalli, "That is true in a way... However Cagalli let me ask you, if we didn't have those things would we have been able to win that battle and have the Resistance keep fighting?"

Her eyes widen as I turn towards the sea, "Yes but its because of those weapons that this war was sparked!"

I shook my head, "No this war would have started regardless of the assistance of those machines, because the hate in the world is still here, not matter what you do to claim peace unless you can get rid of the people that wish for a victor's peace then there can not be any peace."

Cagalli was confused, "Victor's peace?"

I nodded looking back to her, "Its a concept that defined the ideas of war back in my time, it was during the time between World War One and Two, the US president Woodrow Wilson presented an idea about how victory and peace should be carried out, he thought that countries that go into war should not punish the nation that lost, making a sense of peace where both sides are given equal benefits while retaining their individuality."

Cagalli stared at me, "Well yeah that sounds something that should happen.. Right?"

I look down a bit. "Yes... But the other nations didn't want this as such they crippled the loser of the war, Germany, that is what Victor's peace is, where the side that wins gets to receive whatever they want. In this war there are two sides that want only one thing."

Cagalli was a bit silent in her next question, "That would be?"

I look back to Cagalli, "The eradication of either side, Naturals or Coordinators that is each side wants the other eradicated."

Cagalli was angry at what I said, "But that isn't right that kind of thing can't happen!"

I close my eyes, "Yes it can't however... Unless we fight.. To protect the future of everyone in this current time may it be a Coordinator or a Natural.. Then there will be no such peace."

Cagalli was silent a bit staring at me before sighing lightly, "I don't think its right.. But you do have a point."

I stared at Cagalli silently, "Although you have a point yourself.. Those machines are dangerous, that is why I am glad I pilot the unit I pilot. Cause I know that in my hands it won't be used for evil."

I looked back at Cagalli who chuckled a bit, "Yeah I suppose that is true too... Both you and Kira."

I smile at her before looking back out to the sea, "I am glad to be back here on Earth though... First time to Africa." I look back to her.

"Yeah.. Its been awhile for me as well, I have mainly just been fighting with the Resistance this whole time." Cagalli said looking out to the sea.

I was silent a bit before slowly turning around then walking towards the door to reenter the ship. "H-Hey wait a minute where are you going?" Cagalli asked.

I turn around looking to Cagalli. "Hm? I am just going back in, can't stay out here for too long or else you will get a sunburn."

Cagalli was a bit angry, "Who cares we are talking aren't we you don't leave all of a sudden!"

I sigh shaking me head, "I got stuff to do Cagalli, have a good day!" I said back to her as I walked back into the ship hearing yelling causing me to chuckle.

* * *

I walked onto the bridge to check on the radars and the crew, "Hey everyone how are the radars looking?" I asked.

The crew looked at me weird I spot Badgiruel giving me a suspicious look as the radar operators were fighting but looking at me, I shrug off the look then walked over to the operators who pointed to the area above which I nodded before moving up to talk to Kuzzy who was manning the actual radar.

The moment I get up there Murrue gets my attention, "Tony? I didn't know you were awake, what are you doing on the bridge?"

I looked down to Murrue, "I wanted to get a look on the radars for a minute... We do have sonar for detecting underwater units right?"

Murrue looked at me confused, "Underwater? Yes the two down there were fighting over it just a moment about talking about hearing a slight noise... Why?"

I was silent for a moment then looked to Kuzzy's monitor before looking to Murrue, "I would prepare for battle stations then, if the sonar is picking something up right now then we have enemies incoming."

Murrue was surprised, "What? But there is not ZAFT in these waters."

I nodded, "Yes but thats because they didn't have a reason to be here... Except now."

Murrue thought for a moment then realizing what I mean before a beep on the radar is sounded, "And theres our cue, most likely they are DINNs... I'll get the Orb Zero ready for launch get everyone notified!"

Murrue nodded to what I had said as I ran out to go get my pilot suit on before the alarm for battle stations went off, I was already running for the hanger and to the Orb Zero by the time Kira was getting ready.

I was running on the catwalk to get to the cockpit when I saw Cagalli standing near it again, "So your going out there again? To fight?"

I nodded to Cagalli, "If I don't then everyone on this ship including you will get hurt or kill. I don't want to let that happen."

Cagalli stared at me then nodded, "Alright, better come back okay then." She looked to the Orb Zero with a frown but I could tell my talked with her had set in.

She looked to me with a nod before walking away so I can board the Orb Zero quickly then moving the unit into the catapult. "That was quick." I heard over the radio, it was Miliaria.

I smiled at the video feed, "I wasn't one to take my time, anyways can you set up the Orb's Aile pack and equipment and get me ready for launch."

Miliaria giggled then nodded, "Sure just give me a moment." As she said this the catapult was already equipping the Aile pack, the unit's shield on the left arm, with the sword and shield on the hips of the Orb Zero.

I check to make sure all of the unit's settings were okay, luckily the Orb Zero was a mobile suit that had the ability to fly around like a DINN but with more power and speed.

I waited for the green slowly, "Orb Zero, Tony, course is clear! Your good to go Tony!"

First name basis already? I shook my head a bit then focused down the catapult as it opened, "Tony Vihik, Orb Zero Gundam launching!"

With no time at all I launch out of the catapult at the same time apparently as Mu as he came out with me. "Oh guess I will have competition in terms of being ready now."

I chuckle hearing Mu's voice, "No need for that talk.. Now then you can focus on one I'll focus on the other."

"Sounds good to me!" Mu said as he flew his Skygrasper to handle one of the DINNs

I quickly blasted towards the other the unit quickly firing at me with seems to be physical ammunition, so this force hasn't been equip with beam weaponry yet it would seem.. That works for me as I use my shield to protect my unit from the damage even though my unit's armor would not really have been affected to begin with.

The unit realizing this flew back away from me but before it could I had already gone past it in terms of speed before turning around quickly then the beam launched that came with the Aile back came out from under my units arms then firing both launchers, the DINN was surprised as it jerked to get out of the way but the unit's wing and leg were taken out in the process limiting its mobility.

I then took the opportunity to quickly fly towards the unit while drawing the Orb Zero's Sword before quickly cutting through the DINN's torso then flying away however I ignored the explosion that occurred behind me not wanting to see it.

I turn my attention to Mu seeing him flying around in the SkyGrasper holding his own against the other DINN who seemed experienced. Must be the commander of the unit trying to find glory in sinking the Archangel.

Regardless I look back to the Archangel seeing GOOhNs popping up from the water before doing light raids against the Archangel and the Strike that didn't have the weapons to tackle the underwater units.

That is unit I see the Strike coming out with a Bazooka weapon aiming to try and destroy the units that way before jumping into the water suddenly, I try to get a signal to Murdoch, "Murdoch, what is Kira doing?"

Murdoch sighed, "He went into the water thinking that would be easier to fight those pesky units."

I looked at the water the nodding, "Alright I am gonna go assist Kira. Mu can you handle their commander?"

Mu was confused for a moment, "Commander? Oh yeah I can handle him go help Kira."

I nodded as I launch the Orb Zero into the water looking around silently before spotting Kira currently being circled by what looked to be sharks for a moment that keep running into the Strike.

I quickly launch the Orb Zero through the water which garnered the attention of one of the units before it swam my way leaving Kira to only deal with one unit stabbing it with the dagger that was the only useful weapon it had to cut through the armor of the unit and make it explode due to the water pressure.

The unit that had charged at me kept its course as I used my still draw blade and my unit's speed to move it over the speeding unit before sticking out the blade to cut the GOOhN as I past cutting the unit by the shoulder down but made a big enough hole clearly to create enough pressure to destroy the unit.

I sigh a bit before looking the Strike seeing it pause for a moment before moving to exit the depths of the ocean, I followed Kira's example.

* * *

After getting the Orb Zero set up in the hanger, getting out of my pilot suit and into a normal outfit before heading to the mess hall to grab a cup of water, I sigh a bit as I quickly drip my water before thinking silently on that battle, I felt a bit... Ruthless in that battle and quick.

I shook my head a bit clearing my head of the thoughts as I took another sip before hearing someone walking into the Mess Hall, I turn to see Cagalli who I give a small wave to, "Hello." I said straw in my mouth.

Cagalli nodded to me, "Wheres Kira and Mu?" She asked.

I thought on it, "Either still getting changed or off doing other things..." I said as a response

Cagalli seemed unsatisfied by the answer, "I see hm... I heard you warned everyone of the impending attack before they even arrived, how did you know?"

I stared back at Cagalli, "Its just common knowledge.. At least in my era to make sure you keep an ear to your Sonar, apparently the people operating it didn't notice that a slight sound was actually the movement of a mobile suit from a distance."

I sigh a bit, "For a such a timeless instrument to think they would receive training on that stuff."

Cagalli thought on it, "But isn't that you knowing is because your a Coordinator?"

I stared at Cagalli who was about to fix what she was gonna say before I stopped her, "Well actually no.. I am only... Part Coordinator as defined by my special case... They identified me as a Natural Coordinator, someone from the past that had qualities of a Coordinator but of Natural born without my genes being altered."

Cagalli was confused, "Natural Coordinator eh? Sounds like a good title to have for someone special as you."

I frown a bit, "Is it really special?" Ask making her confused suddenly.

I look up at the ceiling, "Is it considered being lucky or special when you receive such a power from ending up alone and being in a place that you more or less do not belong in?"

Cagalli was silent not sure how to answer it before speaking up, "Well... It is special if you make something out of it right? I mean you got the people you have met up to now, so your not alone."

I was silent a bit looking to Cagalli, "I wonder... Maybe that is true..." Then I thought about Kira, he was a Coordinator but he seemed to be someone who is unable to comprehend all of this, especially after killing those soldiers, its like hes forcing himself.

Cagalli was confused again before I got up, "I am gonna go get some more rest those guys are gonna be back."

Cagalli blinked watching me walk by, I was still frowning thinking about a lot of things, what I didn't notice was a hand reaching out to grab my arm but it only grabbed at air as I walked to my room to sleep the day away.

* * *

**Next Time on Natural Coordinator:**

_As the Archangel continues its journey through the Indian Ocean, the group of ZAFT forces attacks the Archangel yet again causing Tony to go into action again, however as he presents a quick and speedy way of attempting to end the battle during the process. Cagalli was shot down and ends up missing, leading Tony to search for Cagalli!_

_Next Chapter: Battle of the Sea! Friend Lost!_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Phew! That took awhile but after forcing through my writer's block I can now dub this chapter as D-O-N-E, DONE!**

**Also before anyone comments no there is no Cagalli x Tony pairing planed.. I like Cagalli x Athrun more.**

**If you are an old follow and came to read I want to thank you for your patience if you were waiting, now then I hope you enjoy your day everyone.**

**Please make sure to review this chapter and give your thoughts on the future of this series(No Spoilers), I will catch you later.**


End file.
